


暗火偷欢

by lifesgreatstayput



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesgreatstayput/pseuds/lifesgreatstayput
Summary: * 没有大纲* 三观不正* 双性
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

3号院今天很热闹，门卫说是有个姓蔡的公子哥在这儿办了生日会。因为客人多，厨房从前一天晚上就开始忙。柳亚南从下午就没喝水，嘴唇干得快起皮，好不容易找了个空档补妆，她放下口红，还没来得及晕开，手机就震了。

王子异到了。

柳亚南利索地收拾好东西来到门口，王子异见她到了才下车。柳亚南接过递来的礼盒，又往车里看了一眼，空的，这才听到王子异解释，“叶然没来。”

叶然是王子异的夫人，两人结婚两年了。叶然是演员，婚前成绩不错，听说是与王子异约法三章了，即便结婚也要继续演戏，不要像其他人那样相夫教子。王子异照单全收，不仅如此，还为叶然张罗资源。

她本就忙碌，八月是进组的高峰期。之前说要来时，柳亚南就很惊讶，现在没出现反倒是正常了。

一楼闹得很，王子异细不可闻的皱了皱眉头，柳亚南边带路边解释，“老板躲去了二楼，现在一楼只有小范总和彦俊总。”

王子异捏了捏鼻梁，问：“人都是他请的？”柳亚南笑而不语，王子异又道：“你们也都辛苦。”

柳亚南引王子异进门，迎面扑来的冷气瞬间吹散了室外的燥热。范丞丞就在不远处，看到王子异，举手唤道：“子异！这边！”

范丞丞是嘴上说着不爱热闹，可真到了人场，却是最最游刃有余的那类人。

他是次子，家中由他亲姐姐当家。她跟王子异同一年结婚，婚后很少抛头露面了，很多应酬的事情都由范丞丞来打理。他酒量好，酒品也不错，与他喝酒总是很舒坦，他也深得老头子们的喜爱。本来姐弟两人一人主内一人主外，相得益彰，可偏偏有人看不惯女人掌权，非要撺掇范丞丞去争位子。范丞丞不胜其烦，不是熟人的局，基本不去了。

王子异来得正巧，范丞丞见了他，正好有了理由离开人群。王子异与这里的大部分人不同，虽然顶着王家大少爷的头衔，圈子里也很少有人会将他当回事，或是想要主动与他交往的。一是因为他不在王家做事，没有实权，即便自己的公司运营得不错，也颇有成绩，但在整个昌嵘集团面前，仍是不值一提。二是因为他性格温润，说话做事不急不缓，着实不是什么热闹的人，相处起来必然也会非常无趣。王子异倒还真不负他人对他的成见，他在外不太喝酒，也很少抽烟，洁身自好，让人无从下手。

蔡徐坤一个人在楼上看电影柳亚南告诉他可以切蛋糕了，他当没有看见。有人敲门，蔡徐坤不想理。他故意翻了个身，将自己埋在躺椅里。刚闭上眼，就听见门开了，“坤，空调温度太低了。”

蔡徐坤懒懒抬眼，看是范丞丞，他身后还跟了个人，蔡徐坤缩起身，大概只会是王子异。

范丞丞走到他身边，帮他掖了掖毯子，说：“子异来了，你还打算睡啊？”

蔡徐坤像是没听到，扯过毯子往里钻，范丞丞笑他任性，试图将人挖出来，奈何蔡徐坤怎么都不让。范丞丞无奈看向王子异，王子异不插手他们两人的事，他背过身，走到一旁的座位上，看起了这个没头没尾的电影。

范丞丞跟蔡徐坤在一起快一年了，两人是在王子异跟叶然第一个结婚纪念日之后公开的。王子异知道后，十分惊讶。倒不是对于他们性取向的选择，而是原本的三角关系突然变成了两个阵营，还是需要一些时间适应的。可能是因为太熟了，王子异很难成功在他们两人面前掩饰情绪，导致范丞丞跟蔡徐坤常会借此嘲笑他，说他古板守旧。

他们的猜测并非没有依据，王子异的家庭传统，他还是跟着大家长长大，事事循规蹈矩，又怎么会接受男人与男人谈恋爱。

王子异大呼冤枉，为自己辩解过很多次，但都是因为过于“老实”，说不过伶牙俐齿的范丞丞，蔡徐坤还帮亲不帮理，弄得他非常郁闷。

好在范、蔡二人知分寸，玩笑虽多，但不越界。三个人的关系并未想王子异最初担心的那样产生太大偏移，倒是王子异，因为跟叶然聚少离多，有时还会带着她，三人变四人。除了拍戏，叶然闲暇时间喜欢画画和看展，倒是跟蔡徐坤那些小爱好不谋而合。一般四人局，王子异都会让蔡徐坤定地方。范丞丞跟蔡徐坤最合不来的就是这里，如果不是看王子异的面子，他才懒得去。范丞丞单方面跟叶然不太合得来，主要觉得她身材不好，像飞机场，又觉得她年纪小，想法天真幼稚。他对王子异直言不讳，但从没在公开场合对叶然品头论足过，也还是给了王子异面子。蔡徐坤与范丞丞不同，他八面玲珑，没觉得叶然有什么不好，反而是讽刺范丞丞像个幼儿园的中班生。

他们二人经常拌嘴，王子异本以为谈恋爱后会好一些，却没想到是愈演愈烈，他夹在中间，比先前更加里外不是人。

蔡徐坤又睡了大概十五分钟才醒，睁眼看到范丞丞，暗吼了句滚，范丞丞贴着他说别生气。王子异在旁打了个哈欠，心道这两人吵架实在太频繁了些。他们又说了一会儿话，蔡徐坤直接将人赶了出去，范丞丞拍了拍王子异的肩，“记得叫他下去切蛋糕。”他直接下楼了，留二人在楼上面面相觑。蔡徐坤这会儿已经坐正了，他衣服没扣好，头发也还乱着。王子异问他想不想喝水，蔡徐坤瞪了他一眼，王子异自觉多余，本也想离开的，结果蔡徐坤说喝，他也只能去给大少爷倒水。

蔡徐坤的手机又响了，这会儿他只给柳亚南开了震动，女人的声音从扬声器里传出，“赟总来了，小范总在陪他说话，您一会儿下来？”

蔡徐坤听到蔡赟的名字，重重叹了口气。这时王子异正好递来水，他握着水杯好半天才一口饮尽。蔡徐坤与蔡赟之间的关系不好，尽人皆知，奈何又要顾及脸面，不得不做出一副其乐融融。他丢开杯子，刚一起身，结果因为动作太快，差点没站住，好在王子异眼疾手快，将人扶稳了。

王子异问他是不是又加班了，蔡徐坤咬牙切齿地回，“还不是被范丞丞那个傻逼气的。”他放开了王子异，重新坐下整理鞋袜，王子异倚在一旁说：“他的性格你又不是不知道，何必次次都动气。”

蔡徐坤撇撇嘴，没说话。说起来，他们确实自认识以来，就喜欢针锋相对，所以当初王子异惊讶里，还有这一层。不过情侣之间，这些打闹可能更能增进感情吧，王子异也不是很清楚，他跟叶然不吵架。

甚至很少交流。

他还在神游太空，蔡徐坤那边已经打理完毕。等王子异回过神，就见蔡徐坤颇为玩味地看着他。王子异顿时觉得不好意思，下意识地去摸鼻子，蔡徐坤意味深长地扬了扬眉，问：“刚刚想什么呢？”王子异讪笑，道没什么，蔡徐坤不信。他的眼睛会说话，但这会儿说的可不是好话，王子异被他看得窘迫，只好说：“在想叶然。”他一说，蔡徐坤瞬间收敛了笑容，随后很快舒展开来，“我还以为是什么，你也真是好出息。”不等王子异再为自己辩解，他便打开了房间的门，下楼应战蔡赟。


	2. Chapter 2

蔡赟送了蔡徐坤套公寓，位置不算中心，却也胜在清净，蔡徐坤最近也正好在看房，这份礼物算是送到了蔡徐坤心头上。他未可以遮掩自己的情绪，当即就约了王子异下周随他去看房。王子异下意识去看范丞丞，蔡徐坤瞥了眼那人，“你叫他，我跟你翻脸。”

蔡赟似乎只是为了送个礼物才来，一杯酒尚未喝完就要离开。蔡徐坤送他，王子异留在屋内，被林彦俊揽去与范丞丞喝酒，聊他最近发现的新风口。范丞丞心思一向活络，加上喝得兴奋，手舞足蹈滔滔不绝。林彦俊被他说得心动，王子异则沉吟不语。这时，范丞丞身后传来声冷哼，王子异转头，果不其然，是蔡徐坤。范丞丞也看到他了，嘴巴大大咧开，跌跌撞撞去找他，蔡徐坤微微躲了躲，没躲过，被范丞丞抱了个满怀。林彦俊捂着眼睛说非礼勿视，又揽着王子异往外走。他是个大直男，不懂男人跟男人之间怎么谈恋爱，也受不了两人腻歪的样子。

他正在交往的女孩也是演员，好像跟叶然就在一个剧组。王子异笑着点了点头，给得回应并不多。他对叶然保护，在外很少聊她的事，避免出现些捕风捉影的报道。林彦俊也是习惯了，刚刚的话更像是没话找话。

王子异没待太久也要离开了，蔡徐坤本要送他的，被王子异劝住了，两人站在玄关，王子异越过他看向屋内的范丞丞，说：“他比我们都小，你应该多让让他。”

蔡徐坤听完，被气笑了，“小就该被让？那我应该找个比我年纪大的。”

王子异认真想了下，“比你年纪大，如果还没有稳定的对象，你也不该找。”

蔡徐坤与他说不通，嫌弃地摆着手赶客。

王子异到家，已经过了12点，叶然那边来了信息，说刚刚回到酒店，后面几天要去山里，通讯设备的信号会不好。王子异本想提林彦俊今日提起的那个女孩，但看叶然的语气疲惫，改劝她早些休息。他与叶然之间一直保持着这样的联络频率，不算报备，但会相互告知对方自己的最新位置。不过有时候忙起来，总有顾不上的时候，双方也都习以为常。

王子异年中刚忙完两个大项目，这段时间事情不多，袁青青每天一早一晚跟他汇报一次，他也没有非要去公司的必要。这天早上他跑完步回家，就看到蔡徐坤倚在他家门口，王子异十分惊诧，竟也忘了他怎么这么早来，而是赶忙开门，请人进屋，又问他要喝什么。蔡徐坤也发现了不妥，他笑盈盈的，倒是不客气，径直穿入厨房，拿了瓶矿泉水。

“怎么早？发生什么事了？”王子异坐到餐桌旁，蔡徐坤也递给他一瓶水，说：“之前蔡赟送的那套公寓，要不要陪我去看看，如果好，就办手续。”

王子异今天没事，本想说好，但又想到范丞丞，问：“怎么不让丞丞陪你去？”

“他没空。”蔡徐坤沉下脸，王子异知道他只是找了借口，难得又问：“你们之间是什么矛盾，怎么这回拖了这么久？”

“你真想知道？”蔡徐坤看了王子异眼，王子异摇摇头，“清官难断家务事，我知道也没用。”他说完示意蔡徐坤稍等，转身去看工作手机，确定确实没事后，才答应蔡徐坤一同前去。

蔡徐坤没叫司机，他自己不喜欢开车，平日有范丞丞，现在闹了矛盾，所以找王子异，似乎也无可厚非。蔡徐坤这辆车王子异开过几次，他一坐上去就知道座位没有被调整过，蔡徐坤可以将就，范丞丞不会。等出了地库，王子异又问：“到底是因为什么？”

“想知道了？”蔡徐坤撑着脑袋看向王子异，王子异轻轻嗯了声，蔡徐坤说：“我现在不想说。”

蔡赟选的那个地方确实挺偏的，要不是政府早有规划，估计没人会来这里生活。楼盘不错，价格也漂亮，公寓是精装修，蔡赟给他用的都是品级最高的材料，这会儿味道散的差不多了，随时可以来住。蔡赟算蔡徐坤的堂叔，小时候嘴巴甜，长大了做事细，他要真讨好人，对方很少会有不买账的时候，就连蔡徐坤都不例外。他们的车子停在地下车位，蔡徐坤同王子异感慨蔡赟眼光不错，他也着实心动。

堂叔送侄子的礼物他可没有不收的道理，两人刚一上车，蔡徐坤就催促起柳亚南来办手续。王子异本想启动车子，就听蔡徐坤说了句稍等，那人眉头紧锁，从身后拿出平板电脑，让柳亚南传文件。

记得前两周蔡徐坤约他出来吃饭时，还跟他炫耀自己搞定了一桩难事，压过了蔡赟一头。现在看来，还是不能高兴得太早。

蔡徐坤在电话会议，王子异得了空，开始环顾这片停车区。楼盘的导购说他们为业主预留了三个车位，一梯一户，扳指算算，怪不得需要一整层。这房才交没有太久，因为离市区远，价格又高，真正入住的人却没有多少。不过，再等一年，周围的设施更加健全后，就不一定了，年纪大些的人可以过来避暑。这边上就是山脉，空气也十分新鲜。

王子异漫无目的地扫视着这片停车区，自然也注意到了缓缓驶来的那辆车。车子停在电梯口不远，上面下来一男一女，女生不太认路，差点走错，被男伴一把揽回怀里，调侃了两句，女孩不服气，男人只好讨饶，又轻轻吻了她。他们很快进入电梯间，车子也一同驶走。空旷的区域恢复到了原本的宁静，一同归置安静的，还有本在打电话的蔡徐坤。

那人看向王子异，见他紧盯着那对男女离开的方向，惊愕的表情之下，藏着怒火。那么看来他也没看错，蔡徐坤想，那个女人是叶然。

整个楼盘的入住率都不高，更别提单单这栋楼了。蔡徐坤顺着王子异的目光一同落在了电梯口，想要找出这个男的是谁，不是难事。他又再去打量王子异，那人握着手机，手却迟迟未落。

蔡徐坤干脆拍了拍王子异的肩说：“我来开吧。”王子异猛地转头，蔡徐坤又问：“还是我们上楼？我让亚南找找可能在几楼。他看着面生，应该不是我们圈的人，可能也是演戏的，你觉得呢？”

蔡徐坤的声音很轻，语调不急不缓，让原本头脑发胀的王子异瞬间冷静了下来，他深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出，摇了摇头，“先回去再说。”

这儿离王子异的家更近，下环线时蔡徐坤问王子异往哪里走，王子异说先回去。他的回答依旧不明不白，但蔡徐坤却知道他应该是想回他和叶然那个家。

到了地方，王子异却没有下车。他们在地面的访客车位，今天天阴，树荫下并不太热。蔡徐坤熄了火，微微开了些窗。不同于过往几日，这会儿的风尤其的凉。相较刚刚看到时的愤怒，这会儿王子异的情绪已经逐渐平静，并开始思考后续。他和叶然虽非两情相悦，但结婚两年，两人之间也并没有不愉快，双方相敬如宾，履行着夫妻义务，扮演着各自的角色，倒也没有什么不好。他本以为日子会这样平淡地过下去，没想到叶然老套，给他演了这么一出。

倒让他一时间，不知如何回应。

他看了眼手机，没到家前，他问叶然的助理今日剧组的进度，助理刚刚回消息，说剧组已经进山了，只让几个剧组的助理跟着，她还担心叶然吃不消。语句里尽是担忧。

王子异垂着眼，读完那些话，心中冷冷斥了句，撒谎。王子异翻过手机，不再去看。这时肩又被拍了拍，他转头，撞上蔡徐坤担忧的眼神，他问：“回去吗？”王子异皱起眉，现在只要他想起叶然，都是那人在地库时的样子，清晰，放大。叶然很少在他面前那样开心的笑，她也少有那般娇嗔的时候。

王子异摇摇头，他撑着脑袋，靠在椅背上，“我们这样的婚姻，本就不牢固，山盟海誓的人最后都能另寻喜欢，更何况是我跟她。”

“但婚姻本就是契约关系，她如果不满意，大可与你离婚。”蔡徐坤为王子异抱不平，王子异理解他是出于朋友道义，但说出的话却又那么天真幼稚。他偏过头，看着蔡徐坤笑，尤其是见他还气鼓鼓的，更是觉得蔡徐坤可爱。

他捏了捏蔡徐坤的脸，“这些话，估计你自己都不信。”倒不是他质疑蔡徐坤对情感的忠诚度，而是他们父母辈就不是好榜样，同辈人关系更是混乱。蔡徐坤先是一愣，反应过来后立马推开了王子异的手。他的脸嫩，很快被留下了红印子，王子异不诚心地说了句抱歉，随后给袁青青去了电话，让她找人打扫婚前的单身公寓。

“这么快就搬？”

王子异说不是，他透过挡风玻璃，向上看了眼面前的楼房，“大概很少会回来了。”

他已经想好了，如果离婚，这套房是要留给叶然的。

不管他如何去为叶然开脱，但脏了的东西，他是不会要的。


	3. Chapter 3

王子异与叶然的婚姻不是两人的事，离婚自然也不是他单方面决定就能实施。他并不想把事情闹大，隔墙有耳，丢人的也是他。后来，王子异独自回了趟叶然那儿，拿走了几样惯用的东西。在他整理时，看到了叶然落在家里的婚戒。记得当时叶然不戴的理由是因为演员工作的特殊性，怕将戒指弄丢，所以干脆留在家里。圈内知道叶然结婚的人并不多，他们婚礼不大，也没有告知媒体的义务。叶然不是偶像演员，也不会被问婚姻状况。不知道这是不是也方便了她发展婚外情。

即便能够理解叶然，王子异依旧无法抑制自己的不甘滋长。他自认对叶然不错，对两人的关系也认真，他不懂叶然还有什么不满足。但他毕竟不是叶然，也谈不上多了解。他被撕裂成了两个人，一个理智，一个冲动。他离开前也摘下了自己婚戒，与叶然的放在一起，也不知道她什么时候会发现。

王子异出了两周的差，期间接到过一次叶然的电话，对方说从山里出来了，语气里听出心情还不错。王子异不咸不淡地应对着，叶然觉出他的心不在焉，问他是否还在工作。王子异没否认，也没承认，只说袁青青在等他。袁青青是他的私人助理，叶然自然会认为他还在忙，叮嘱王子异注意休息和饮食，便没有继续打扰。王子异将手机丢去一边，缓缓吐出口气，袁青青站在一旁，将他的面具递了过去。

蔡徐坤邀他来化妆舞会换换心情。以前这样的活动王子异从不参与，与其说忠于婚姻，不如说他的休闲娱乐活动本就有限。范丞丞指摘他古板，也并非没有根据。这回王子异没有思考太久就答应了，因为安排得临时，袁青青要在外地帮他置办合适的服饰。她听说要去那样一个场合，还十分惊讶。王子异在她眼中几乎与二十四孝等同，她实在想不出老大怎么突然转了性，开始去这些喧闹的“风月场所”。

她做事，王子异一向放心。衣服很合身，除此之外，她还选了些别出心裁的配饰。蔡徐坤在套房的客厅等他，见他出来，直呼很帅。他掸了掸王子异的肩，对柳亚南说：“下回应该送你去跟青青学学。”

柳亚南站在一旁干笑。

王子异不惯戴面具，被蔡徐坤嘲笑是手笨。他话说得尖锐，但手却巧，帮王子异整理好了后还撩了把王子异的下巴，“风头都要被你抢了。”

王子异淡然扯了下嘴角，没有将蔡徐坤的恭维放在心上。路上有袁青青和柳亚南跟着，王子异一直没说话，蔡徐坤那边电话多，听得出是偷跑出来的。王子异暗笑蔡徐坤玩心不减，他跟蔡赟斗了这么多年都没分出个上下。

蔡方培惯会拿捏人心，他有意偏好蔡徐坤，却又不断蔡赟的念头。家里明争暗斗，倒也很有意思。

相较之下，王子异自父亲去世后，也无心分昌嵘的羹，任由王耀庆这个私生子把持大权，也没觉得有任何不妥。蔡徐坤暗讽他没必要羡慕，只要动动嘴皮，他爷爷巴不得他回昌嵘掌权。蔡徐坤是斗出了乐趣，王子异与他不同，与家人虚与委蛇的生活他过不下去，继承者的金冠他也戴不住。

袁青青和柳亚南被留在了车上，蔡徐坤说后半夜没什么事，她们可以先回酒店休息。王子异在不远处等他，等他交代完了，两人一起进会场。

这样的场合范丞丞很喜欢，王子异问蔡徐坤怎么没把丞丞叫来，就听蔡徐坤冷哼，却是没答。

“多大的事情，你们柜都出了。”王子异只是感慨，并没有劝和的意思，蔡徐坤瘪瘪嘴，说：“出柜只是绝了后顾之忧，你以为我这辈子只能跟他吗？”蔡徐坤眼角微微挑起，他画了淡妆，粉色的眼影衬得他阴柔艳丽。

王子异想想也是，这又不是结婚，况且即便结婚，不也能离么。

这是家私人俱乐部，路子广又野。王子异不太适应着光怪陆离的氛围，只能强逼自己留下。相比蔡徐坤的游刃有余，他确实过于局促。蔡徐坤看出来了，却难得没笑他，而是尽职尽责陪了他一晚，倚在他身边，悠悠抽着烟，冷眼看着楼下那些离奇又不太上得了台面的表演。

王子异直到回到车内才将放下紧绷的神经，这一晚的“消遣”比他开一天会还累，直到现在他的脑袋还嗡嗡作响。蔡徐坤喝得多，他是抱着香槟瓶上车的，坐也坐不稳，靠着王子异耍酒疯。王子异将酒瓶从他怀中抽走，对于蔡徐坤的疯狂颇有些头疼。他刚把香槟安置好，就被蔡徐坤一个踉跄地拽过，蔡徐坤跨坐在了他身上，贴在他耳边问：“想知道我跟范丞丞在吵什么？”

王子异先固住了蔡徐坤的腰，帮他坐稳了，才缓缓开口，“我确实好奇，但也要看你愿不愿意说。”

王子异耳边似乎还有残留的音乐声，蔡徐坤的话轻飘飘地，像踩在棉花上，没有一个字落在实处，他困惑地看着蔡徐坤，对方见他没有回应，又捏住了他的下巴，“你就这么个态度？”

王子异当即回神，重新回忆了一遍蔡徐坤的话，难以置信地看着他，“范丞丞之前不知道？”

“可能不知道吧。我没说过。”蔡徐坤重重叹了口气，脑袋磕在王子异肩头，“在这之前，只有你知道。”蔡徐坤趴了会儿，随后扶着王子异的肩，坐回到座位上，只是没坐多久，又躺到了王子异的腿上。他的眼睛红了，不知道是因为醉酒，还是因为疲惫。他伸着手，用葱白细长的手指搔刮着王子异的下巴，摸着他有点扎手的胡渣。

虽说是铁三角，但他跟蔡徐坤才是真正从小就认识。两家的关系近，他那会儿就耳闻蔡徐坤的父亲基本已从家族事务中出局。直到他上初中，渐渐懂事，想起了多年前两人一起游泳，蔡徐坤悄悄告诉过他自己异于常人，王子异才想明白原委。蔡徐坤小时候很是娇气，后来他出国读书，再见时，就变成了个事事要强的人。两人虽分开了几年，却丝毫不像有隔阂，加上那会儿已经认识范丞丞了，三人常一起进出，关系也愈发稳固。

王子异没想到，范丞丞跟蔡徐坤交往了这么久，蔡徐坤却一直没把身体的秘密告诉他，那他们两人是一直没有……

他猛然惊醒，蔡徐坤已经翻过身在他腿上熟睡，司机看两位老板都没有要下车的意思，也不敢说话。王子异抹了把脸，将蔡徐坤轻轻摇醒，蔡徐坤蜷起身，喊着头疼，不愿起来。在外坚强，打开外壳，里面实际上又娇又软。王子异将他背回了房间，两人住隔壁。套房的格局差不多，王子异给蔡徐坤倒了杯水，喂他喝下。蔡徐坤费力地睁开眼，嫌恶地推开王子异的脸，“别用那种眼神看着我。”

“哪种眼神？”王子异坐到他床边，蔡徐坤赌气似得埋进枕头里，王子异怕他呼吸不畅，又是酒醉，会出事，硬将人翻过身，调暗了灯光。

“你别误会，我只是没想到你们一直……”说到这里王子异倒是自己先不好意思地笑了，“你们在一起一年了，这一年都在柏拉图？”他话音刚落，就被蔡徐坤狠狠踹了一脚。王子异笑得更大声了，说来是真对不起蔡徐坤，这是他发现叶然出轨后，第一次笑得如此开怀。他实在觉得荒谬又不可思议，他跟叶然即便没有感情基础，但新婚蜜月期间，该做的也都做了。蔡徐坤跟范丞丞一直没有上过床？王子异实在不敢相信。

“操，有完没完？”蔡徐坤这回是真生气了，他直接从床上跃起，可惜喝酒误事，他只能有气无力的环着王子异的脖子，施以毫无威力的威胁。

“他是觉得什么？不能接受？”王子异好不容易稳住情绪，还想深入探究，又觉得问出口的话过于伤人，所以立马改口，“丞丞应该没有恶意，你别放在心上。”其实他不太能想象范丞丞的反应，或者说正常人遇到这件事的态度。一方面，他是可以从蔡徐坤这段时间跟范丞丞之间紧张的关系中，猜到范丞丞的回应，另一方面，他又不能真的就这个回应对蔡徐坤进行任何劝说。如果蔡徐坤真会因为范丞丞的态度而与那人一刀两断，那之前的纠缠就显得毫无必要了？他肯定还是对范丞丞有感情的，与自己和叶然又不一样。

想到这里，王子异又不忍真的劝蔡徐坤做什么决定，只能违心地帮着范丞丞说些好话。但要说全然违心，倒也不尽然。范丞丞那个性格，口无遮拦的，很多话确实不能作数。


	4. Chapter 4

王子异在蔡徐坤这儿过了夜，他一夜无梦，醒来时，蔡徐坤还在睡。他睡觉喜欢占边，身体蜷成一团，用被子捂着头。他这毛病自小就有，起初他父母还要纠正，后来他出国了，管得也少了。蔡徐坤睡得浅，王子异一起，他也跟着醒了，只是人还迷糊，听王子异说还早，又翻身睡了回去。

王子异健身回来，蔡徐坤已经洗了个澡，坐在桌边看电脑了。他手边有几份晨报，还有杯冒着热气的咖啡，等王子异换好衣服出来，那些东西已经被摆到了他座位前。

蔡徐坤还穿着浴袍，头发没擦，滴着水。王子异坐下后，先扫了遍头条新闻，喝咖啡的间隙打量起蔡徐坤。他瘦，锁骨深，浴袍松垮，将骨骼本窄的他衬得更是娇小。

“看什么呢？”蔡徐坤皱着眉突然问了一句，王子异心里一惊，努力维持着面部表情，喝完嘴里的咖啡，缓缓开口，“你也不怕着凉。”

“懒得弄。”蔡徐坤抱怨了句，又卷了卷衣领，那儿已经被完全打湿，难受极了。他不耐烦的想要脱掉浴袍，但室内还开着空调，加上面前是王子异，他也不到那般豪放。王子异见他烦躁地收回了手，干脆起身去给他拿风筒。蔡徐坤叫了两声不用，王子异没听他的，他气恼地斥了句木头，干脆随着他进了卧室，拿起王子异穿过那件问：“你介意吗？”

王子异自然不介意，蔡徐坤顺理成章地穿着残留着王子异提问的浴袍回到了刚刚座位，而王子异也执意拿着风筒跟了出来。报纸被他摆在视线可及的地方，两不误事。蔡徐坤嘴里嫌他，手上则尽职尽责地为他翻页换版。

等蔡徐坤的头发被吹到半干，王子异又催他去换衣服。蔡徐坤不胜其烦，只能听他的，让他闭嘴，地毯被踩得咣咣作响，王子异在屋外好似没听到，拍了两篇报道，发给袁青青，交代任务。

王子异的事儿都办完了，三天的活，七天的假，出差前已经跟合伙人打过招呼。只不过他实在难闲得住，在赚钱这事上的心思过于活络，也不懂得劳逸结合，要不是故意不回去，他这会儿早就该在办公室跟下属开会了。

蔡徐坤那边的会是11点开始，一个不尴不尬的时间，当初定下来的时候蔡徐坤就骂确认的人是猪，到这会儿想起来又要生气。他衣服穿到一半想问王子异回去的时间，提着裤子蹦蹦跳跳地回到客厅，问他什么时候的飞机。王子异见他摇摇欲坠，连忙把人扶正，他倒没隐瞒，说自己没定。蔡徐坤很惊讶，“没定？你这边的事儿不是就走个过场吗？有人使绊？”

总有人会因为王子异在昌嵘而认为他好欺负，蔡徐坤就不明白就算他不为王家干活，但瘦死的骆驼比马大，王家能放任他不管？况且，他也不算真的跟家里没关系。王琮盛留下的所有东西，不都是王子异的。

“没有，是我不想回去。”见蔡徐坤还要再问，王子异又接着说：“把衣服穿好再说。”

他将蔡徐坤扶回屋内又出来了，袁青青发来信息，将他刚刚布置的任务安排得妥妥当当。王子异对这位助理很是满意，交给她的事，无不放心。他心情不错，随便拾了张报纸，拿到窗边阅读，还没将一个专栏读完，蔡徐坤又出来打扰。他这回换好了衣服，只是头发还有点乱糟糟的，一会儿柳亚南会带人来打理。他坐到王子异对面，问他怎么回事，王子异暗暗叹气，心道这有什么“怎么回事”，不管他与叶然的关系到底如何，他始终是被人戴了绿帽，心情不好，怎么还不许散心了。

蔡徐坤八面玲珑的本事这会儿倒是不派用场了，一双眼睛直勾勾地盯着王子异，颇有些不听实话不罢休的味道。王子异无奈极了，也不能故意无视，只能好说：“我想陪你玩两天。”

“放屁。”蔡徐坤也是一点面子都不给，不过倒是放过了王子异，拍了一掌王子异膝盖，起身道：“少给我花言巧语。”

柳亚南来时，还带了几条领带。蔡徐坤翻了翻，都挺满意，但却不愿带给故意给他添堵的人看。他转头又给王子异挑，王子异沉吟片刻，指了暗红色的一条，被蔡徐坤否定了，他还是偏好墨绿色的，说：“今晚跟你吃饭的时候戴，荣幸吗？”他说完又去挑王子异的下巴，王子异刚要躲，那人也收回了手。

他们晚饭用得早，主要因为蔡徐坤中午没心情吃，饿得也快。餐桌上，蔡徐坤还在跟王子异抱怨这次愚蠢的分公司负责人，跟蔡赟留下的烂摊子，同时还夸赞了自己的智慧和远见。王子异边吃边笑，与蔡徐坤一起用餐，总是这么有乐趣。

他们是在商场的一家餐厅用得餐，饭后时间也早，蔡徐坤本来想看电影的，可惜过于临时，想看的片子已经没有场次了，王子异也不想太晚回去，午夜场只好作罢。他们在商场里闲逛，由于身份和外形都过于特殊，这会儿又是一般上班族的饭点，所以频频引起侧目。蔡徐坤不在意，大大方方的给人看，王子异倒被看得有些局促。好在离开饮食区后，那些让人过于负担的目光也少了。蔡徐坤饭后不忘甜点，买了个冰淇淋，继续拉着王子异进行橱窗购物。

他是很注意打扮的人，即便工作时必须穿西装，那些衣服也一定是五颜六色的。他从小就喜欢多色彩的东西，因此他才去学了绘画，而不是反过来。他的父母一向不理解他，他也不试图得到他们理解，只是为了他们闭嘴，少烦自己，才按照他们的意志，穿了好几年深沉死板的颜色。后来他父亲被除名，他好不容易才被蔡方培认可，老爷子不管他穿衣，只管他业绩，他乐得轻松自由，也就愈发放肆。

他的放肆已经成为一个标志，具有鲜明的个人特色，他穿是前卫，别人穿就是轻浮，也是不可思议。

王子异与他截然相反，他喜欢一切简单的东西，简单的颜色，简单的线条，还有简单的生活。他把所有复杂的心思都放在了事业上，余下的，越直接越好。他的衣柜也不是自己的打理，一部分是袁青青，一部分是叶然的助理。叶然还是给他带来了一些变化的，她是喜欢明亮颜色的人，婚后，王子异的衣橱里确实多了一些不属于他风格的衣服。他穿过，自己不是很喜欢，旁人的赞美却很多，也不知道是真的好看，还是虚伪的恭维。

他跟蔡徐坤曾在工作场合见过一次，那个会面是临时加的，有人通过蔡徐坤找他。那天他惯穿的西装拿去干洗了，办公室只有叶然上回让助理送来的，他没办法，只能换上，结果跟蔡徐坤撞了型。蔡徐坤先到的，一看到他就开始笑，先是憋笑，后来是大笑，笑到王子异有些恼火，才收敛。后来王子异就把衣服脱了，任蔡徐坤再怎么解释都无用。

那次具体谈的是什么项目，王子异也不记得了，只记得蔡徐坤最后说：“其实还是挺帅的。”

“子异。”蔡徐坤的声音将王子异拉回现实，他顺着对方示意的方向望去，蔡徐坤没说话，但王子异却已经明白他的意思。他微微挑了挑眉，偏头看向蔡徐坤，又再次转头看向那件衣服，具体来说，是裙子。

“喂……”蔡徐坤等得不耐烦了，他本就耐心有限，王子异多看他一眼，他都觉得脸上烧，结果那人却不停看，蔡徐坤怀疑他是故意时，那人终于开了金口，也就是半句话，七个字，砸得蔡徐坤头昏脑涨，“我觉得红色更好看。”


	5. Chapter 5

这其实是王子异与蔡徐坤之间的第一个秘密。

蔡徐坤天生丽质，生得唇红齿白，不穿裙子确实可惜。小时候王子异还将她认错过是妹妹，那是蔡徐坤穿着背带牛仔裤，带着向日葵的小帽子，背着一个桃子背包，没有生气，也没有纠正他。直到蔡徐坤的父母来了，王子异才知道自己犯了大错。可能也是因为这件事，他对蔡徐坤一直非常照顾，蔡徐坤也对他十分信任。

那会儿两家住得也近，他们常一起上课外班。一同学习的还有父母其他的朋友。蔡徐坤对女孩的裙子常有注意，他不动手，只是小心翼翼的看。王子异与他常在一起，自然也会注意到。有一天蔡徐坤悄悄跟他说，他觉得裙子很好看，他穿一定更好看。

王子异被吓了一跳，看蔡徐坤的眼神也变得惊恐。蔡徐坤好似没注意到王子异的异样，对方也很快恢复了表情，并牵着蔡徐坤的手让他不要说这些奇怪的话。蔡徐坤不明所以，皱着眉，嘟着嘴，好似伤心王子异也不理解他。

他闷闷不乐了直到课外班结束，保姆接他们回家，蔡徐坤仍旧垮着脸。王子异本已经上车了，看隔壁车里蔡徐坤耸拉着肩，又立马跑下了车，冲到他面前说：“我是怕别人不喜欢你！”

这下换做蔡徐坤吓了一跳，他惊讶地望着王子异，好半天才明白王子异在说什么。王子异还当蔡徐坤不接受他的理由，急得支支吾吾说不出别的话，等蔡徐坤想通了他那句没头没尾的话，牵着他的手说谢谢后，他又立马喜笑颜开。

旁人不知道他们之间发生了什么，那之后，两人周围像无形间筑起了一堵看不见的墙，无人可以插足。

蔡徐坤第一次穿裙子也是在王子异面前，王子异仍是觉得怪异，但他极力保持平静，并且由衷赞叹美好。蔡徐坤的裙子越来越多，他都藏在衣柜的底层，只有王子异来时才会向他展现。王子异可能是那时被迫训练出了宠辱不惊，不论蔡徐坤如何打扮，他都可以自然且真心的表达认可。

事情是在一个夏天发生改变的，他被蔡徐坤约去一起游泳，两人之间有了第二个秘密，然后蔡徐坤就出国了。没有人知道为什么，也没有人可以向他解释为什么。两人之间也没有留下任何联系方式，他也无法接近蔡徐坤的父母。直到半年后，王子异才听父亲提起，似乎蔡徐坤的父亲被取消了继承权。

王子异当时尚无法估计这句话所带来的改变，但也知道是件极其严重的变故，他忍了许多天才偷偷问父亲，那他是不是都不会再见到蔡徐坤了。王琮盛摸摸他的头说，不会的，你们肯定还会见面的。

他父亲说的没错，只是再次见面，已是多年之后。虽然蔡徐坤依旧热情，两人之间也好似年幼时期没有丝毫时间遗留下的隔阂，但王子异知道，他们始终错失了近六年的时光，也错过了彼此成长路途上，最该相互陪伴的日子。

“还记得那个万圣节吗？”蔡徐坤的外套被随意丢在沙发上，衬衫敞开，领带松松垮垮，西装裤挂在腰胯上，“范丞丞好像扮的是白雪公主……太可怕了，真是我一辈子的噩梦。”他的语气并不“噩梦”，反而是一直憋着笑，心情可想而知的愉悦。

王子异坐在他身边，面对一个已经微醺的酒鬼，显得尤为克制。他确实也没喝多少，一杯酒，到现在只被他啄掉了半杯。而蔡徐坤则扶着酒瓶，已经喝得见底。他的脸被熏得红扑扑的，嘴角还有残留的酒痕，王子异递过纸巾，蔡徐坤不明就里，王子异只能亲力亲为把他将酒渍擦掉。

他本要丢掉已经染红的纸巾，蔡徐坤却一把抓住王子异的手腕，“范丞丞的妆是我化的，本来妆挺好的，结果那裙子穿得那么奇怪。”他似乎在抱怨，也似乎有不解。王子异自是记得那天的情况，他半推半就被打扮成了王子，正好是解救“白雪公主”的那个人。而本应该去做“公主”的那个人，却硬贴起了胡子，扮演V。王子异想到他的样子，不禁扬了扬眉。他低垂着眼，看向蔡徐坤的下巴，他很难长这些不干净的东西。

“子异。”蔡徐坤迷迷糊糊地望向他，“男人穿裙子都会那么奇怪吗？”

“不会。”王子异答得很快，几乎没做多余的思考。蔡徐坤有一瞬间的惊讶，他仍是不理解，一脸纠结。王子异拿开他怀里的酒瓶，放下自己的酒杯，一把将人拽了起来，说：“他骨架大，你跟他又不一样。”说完他便将蔡徐坤推进浴室，“洗个澡，你喝太多酒了，有味道。”

王子异今晚没有留宿，在确认蔡徐坤安全上床后，就离开了他的房间。

他这夜却睡得不太安稳，可能是因为睡前被强制勾起的回忆，王子异确实梦到了那个万圣节的场景。他们三个人跟着学校游行的队伍在校园里游荡，那也是作为寄宿制学校，在一年之中难得可以放松的时刻。虽然人生计划早已被规定路线，但真正到实施的时候，王子异还是有些抗拒出国。他跟范丞丞是在去程的飞机上认识的。范丞丞比他小两届，明明还是个小学生，胆子却比他还要大上许多。有他相伴，那一路的飞机确实不再如预想的那般烦闷。他是进了学校才知道原来蔡徐坤也在，这可能是为数不多能够令他欣慰的事情。他也将范丞丞介绍给了蔡徐坤认识，之后一直都是三个人行动。

那个万圣节，是范丞丞刚上大学那会儿的事了。

不管是白雪公主、王子、还是V，都是抽签凑巧的决定，但回想起来，又是冥冥之中的注定。

也不知道是不是真的喝不来酒，王子异第二天竟有了醉宿的反应。袁青青去给他买药的间隙，他竟收到了范丞丞的信息。他还不知道王子异已经出差多日的事情，问他晚上有没有空，一起出去玩。

王子异很难不在蔡徐坤向他袒露他与范丞丞之间矛盾后，对范丞丞保持原有的态度。倒不是就此划清界限或一刀两断，但肯定是有所改变。

他没想到范丞丞会不接受，虽然不接受更加合情合理的，但以范丞丞来往的经验，他会没见过更离奇的事情吗？

不过这些也不再重要了，感情的事，本就该他们两人处理。他回绝了范丞丞，说自己在外出差，过几天才能回去，范丞丞直呼可惜，因为那个俱乐部刚刚开业，是会员限额邀请制，听说有很多没见过的表演，他还想去开开眼界。

王子异看着句末的四个字，不住暗讽，看再多，眼界还是不够宽广。

袁青青送来了药，也顺便将这次合作方的提议带到：这附近有处不错的避暑山庄，王子异若有空，可以去那边住两天。王子异想想还是算来，来回市区过于麻烦；另外一点，他也不是那么喜欢山涧鸟鸣。不过，他没急着拒绝，而是让袁青青去找些资料，发给柳亚南，也许蔡徐坤会有兴趣。

想到这儿，王子异又让袁青青备车，他需要出去一趟。

这天的谈判倒是顺利，项目终于收尾，他也好回去与老头子交差。柳亚南给他递去水，等蔡徐坤喝下两口，又将袁青青发来的山庄详情的打印版递给蔡徐坤，说王子异有意邀他一起去。蔡徐坤瞥了眼，问都有什么好玩的。他也懒得看，都靠柳亚南。柳亚南很是了解蔡徐坤，挑了两样还算过得去的，蔡徐坤皱起眉说无聊。他放下杯子，百无聊赖地努了努嘴，好似无奈，好似妥协地说：“那就去两晚吧，看王子异那么想去。”

柳亚南在旁偷笑，她可不觉得子异总想去山里。

办完事儿的蔡徐坤落得一身轻松，脚步雀跃地回了酒店。他刚进屋就看到了客厅的礼盒，柳亚南说是下午时，客房服务送来的。

“哟，我这生日都过了，酒店还送礼啊？”他笑盈盈的拆包装，在看到盒子标示的瞬间收敛了笑容，略显慌乱地将东西重新放回纸袋，定了定神，让柳亚南先去找找哪里吃晚餐。柳亚南在帮他整理衣服，虽察觉了蔡徐坤的异样，但也不敢深究，依着他的话先出去了。蔡徐坤确认屋里没了别人，才继续去拆那盒礼物。包装被他没有章法的手法撕得乱七八糟，盒子该有的原貌被完全露了出来，蔡徐坤深吸一口气，缓缓将盖子打开。

里面是一条红裙子，与他看到的那条款式不同，这条没有露背，遮住了男人最具辨识的肩部和背部。

裙子上有张卡片，上面写着，「并无不妥，无需烦忧。」


	6. Chapter 6

本要去山中的计划因为临时的暴雨而改变，王子异那边正好也有新的事情，便顺理成章地打道回府。他与蔡徐坤订了同一班飞机，因为是早班，多多少少还是有些疲惫。蔡徐坤睡了一路，王子异在中途看了几页书，其余时间也在闭目养神。

谁都没想到范丞丞会来接机，本与王子异有说有笑的蔡徐坤在见到对方的瞬间垮了脸。王子异心中戒备，但还是笑盈盈地问范丞丞怎么今日有空。范丞丞耸耸肩，说蔡徐坤好几天都不接他电话，他特意埋伏呗。他刻意用肩膀撞了下蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤没回应他，只是严厉地瞪了眼柳亚南，让对方颇有些无地自容。

范丞丞的语调轻松，神态从容，即便仍被蔡徐坤冷落着，也不见不悦。但要知道他是老来得子，全家最宠他，他也从不干伏低做小的事，肯主动来，对他而言，已是不得了。不过思及蔡徐坤恼怒他的事，他的主动，似乎又不算多么有重量。

王子异作为两人感情关系中的外人，没有任何立场指摘其中任何一人，同时也觉得他们两人该借此机会好好谈谈，于是转向柳亚南道：“柳秘书，要不然你跟我们回去吧。”

“干嘛？”柳亚南还没答话，蔡徐坤倒是先把枪对准王子异，“这么殷勤，有什么预谋？”

“没有，顺路而已，柳秘书跟我们走吧。”王子异示意司机上前，帮柳亚南拿过行李，无视蔡徐坤的目光，又看向范丞丞，“我先走了，有事再联系。”他本是想再多叮嘱几句的，但考虑到蔡徐坤未必想让范丞丞知道自己已经清楚他们两人的矛盾所在，即便再想说的话，也不该说了。

车内，王子异坐在前排，闭着眼，袁青青坐在他身边，注意到身后坐立不安的柳亚南，好心问王子异，“徐坤总真生气了吗？”

“不知道。”王子异没睁眼，下一句话是问柳亚南的，“丞丞常问你关于徐坤的行程吗？”

“倒也没有……这回还挺特殊的，但他俩不是……”柳亚南本也觉得自己不在理，就算是情侣又如何，她是蔡徐坤的助理，理应事事都以蔡徐坤为先。袁青青伸手拍了拍她，以示安慰，柳亚南问，“叶小姐如果问您子异总的行程，您怎么答呀？”

“我啊……”她话还没说完，手机就来了信息，袁青青翻过一看，惊讶道：“巧了，说曹操，曹操就到。”她看向王子异，“叶小姐问您今天回不回来，她这会儿已经到家了，要不要一起吃饭。”

这车里若没有柳亚南，王子异可能会让袁青青直接找个理由搪塞过去，说自己没回来，或者晚上有应酬。他对袁青青没有什么好保留的，那人即便有想法，他也不担心。但从另一方面考虑，他是该见见叶然。事情已经发生快一个月，他还没与叶然见过面。虽然他也不知道见了面要说些什么，他又应以何种态度面对出轨的妻子，但他也不该继续逃避了。

王子异深吸了一口气，睁开眼，让袁青青不用回复叶然。他拿出私人电话，拨通了叶然的号码，对方接得有点慢，“子异！我刚刚还在跟青青发信息，你还在出差吗？我有两天假期，你要是在，我们要不出去玩吧？”

“我刚到。”王子异捏了捏鼻梁，本想说比较忙，比较累，又因为柳亚南只好改口道：“好不容易放假，不休息吗？”

“啊，也是。”叶然干笑两声，又问，“你什么时候到呀？吃饭了吗？我想吃……”

“快了，现在看路况还好，大概半小时到。至于吃什么，你决定，看是去外面，还是让厨师来家里。”王子异摸不准叶然到底想要做什么，不排除她说的是实情，但这也不妨碍她回来还要见其他人。他现在还不知道那个男人是谁，虽然蔡徐坤在那天提出可以让柳亚南去打听，但王子异并不认为自己做好了接受来龙去脉的准备，即便他已经下定决心了离婚。

路况正如他所说，还算顺利，司机先送他回了家，又继续送两位女士。上电梯时，蔡徐坤给他来了电话，问他柳亚南在哪儿。王子异答应该是回家了。蔡徐坤没有听出王子异语气中的疲惫，埋怨王子异干嘛要将人支走，害他与范丞丞在这儿虚情假意。

王子异看电梯快到了，干脆按了暂停。这会儿是上班时间，楼里上下的人很少。王子异疲于应对蔡徐坤的胡搅蛮缠，直截了当地说：“如果你觉得是虚情假意，也不想再给丞丞机会，直接分手也不失为一种选择。他这次来，应该是有意和好，但如果你认为他会一直介意，那你也会一直介意，这样相处浪费的是你们两个人的时间。”

王子异说完，蔡徐坤半晌才出声，他小心翼翼地问了句怎么了。他听得出王子异心情不好。王子异也懊恼自己语气太冲，他拂了把脸，说：“我回家了，叶然在。”

“是吗。”蔡徐坤又是沉默许久，“你先处理你那边的事情吧。我只是想跟人发个牢骚，你别放在心上。”

“嗯。我知道。”王子异欲言又止，蔡徐坤就等着他，一直没挂电话，到最后，王子异只道：“遇到一个合适的人不容易。虽然由我来说这句话并没有什么说服力，但我还是希望在你认为还有余地的时候，试图经营，但如果没有余地，也无须勉强。”

冠冕堂皇的话谁都会说，但真正事到临头，却不是那么容易说断就断的。

叶然没叫厨师，也不打算出门。她穿了围裙，坐在客厅玩手机，见王子异回来，兴冲冲地说：“我打算做饭！惊不惊喜意不意外？”

王子异扬了扬眉，问：“怎么突然想下厨？”

“剧组里学了两个菜，他们都说不错，想给你试试，你可不许嫌弃。”叶然刚说完，门铃就响了，王子异示意她不动，自己等着外卖员上楼，取了菜送进厨房。叶然已经将调味料都准备齐全，看来是真打算做饭了。虽然知道不应该，却仍是忍不住多想。这种攀比心理着实没有必要，只会让他徒增烦恼。叶然见他还在厨房，催着他离开，说他在，自己压力大。

他们是开放式厨房，抽烟机的声音也不大，叶然做菜时与王子异聊天，说前几天崔瑶给她打过电话，问她国庆安排。崔瑶是王子异的母亲，手下管理着昌嵘集团旗下的几个公益性质的基金会，也是王子异父亲在世时与她一起创建的。

“妈妈提议去榕树山庄玩，那边十月的景色还不错。”榕树山庄是处会员制的度假别苑，建立就规定仅接纳一定年限的会员推荐入籍，还设年度的会员增量上限。山庄距离市区不远，据说是昌嵘集团旗下几处风水宝地之一。内分五洲四季，各有特色，设专属接待和礼遇等级，恰到好处的掐准了那些上层人的胃口。

虽然是王家的产业，但仅有嫡系子孙才能有固定房间，并且还是子承父业，不能过继给其他人。王琮盛的房间按规矩应由王子异继承，但王子异不在集团内部，还是老爷子偏向他，将地方归到了崔瑶名下。

王子异跟叶然的蜜月期有几天是在那里过的，由于叶然是公众人物，他们可选的国内目的地很少，从加勒比回来后，两人商量了在那儿修整的。叶然小时候去过榕树山庄，当时与她父母，印象就很深刻。上回是以王子异妻子的身份去，接待规格又上了一个档次，十分享受。

王子异却不太喜欢那儿，之前是因为睹物思人，现在又多添一条。

不过，既然是崔瑶提议的，王子异也不会拂了母亲的意。现在距离国庆只有两周了，王子异干脆直接发了信息给母亲，告诉她叶然会在那时回来，三人可以一起去榕树山庄。

他还在打字，叶然说：“妈还问我明年安排。”王子异抬头，见叶然嘟着嘴，有些委屈的小声道：“她觉得我工作太忙了。”

王子异听出了叶然的潜台词，也明白崔瑶的意思，他倒是直白，看了眼叶然的肚子问：“想要小朋友吗？”

叶然娇嗔地看了他一眼，说：“不想，我在事业上升期。”

王子异对这个答案也不惊讶，竟也笑着说：“嗯，那我去跟妈说。”

叶然虽然想到王子异不会勉强她，却没想到对方答应得竟如此爽快，她乐得放下筷子，冲到王子异身后抱住他，亲了下对方的脸颊，“谢谢老公！”

王子异愣了下，他略有些排斥地往外靠了靠，叶然却没注意，她直接靠进王子异怀里，问：“都交给你了？”

王子异两臂虚搭在叶然身体两侧，“嗯，我会跟她说的。”


	7. Chapter 7

7

王子异以工作为由，与叶然分房住。叶然说他小题大做，但因为王子异句句为她，还是欣然接受了。她一早的飞机，前一晚王子异依旧十点才从公司离开，袁青青已经猜出他们夫妻之间存在问题，只是不知因何而起。出于对王子异的信任和了解，答案呼之欲出，袁青青仍是很难相信，她都难以接受，就更别提与叶然相处更多的崔瑶。

王子异跟崔瑶约了下周见面，崔瑶还在国外，秘书那边敲定时间后，跟袁青青这边也做了报备。王子异踏进家门已近十二点了，屋里一片漆黑，王子异猜叶然是睡了，轻手轻脚地换了鞋，路过客厅时听到了隐约的说话声。他停下脚步，缓缓向后退，来到一个适合窥探的角落 —— 叶然在打电话。

这个时间，这样刻意，很难让王子异不多想。他在原地看了几分钟，实在站得不耐烦了，才去客厅开了灯。叶然发现后立马挂了电话，她是天生的演员，有才华有灵气，若不是王子异亲眼所见，怕很难对她做出任何怀疑。

可能是心虚，叶然主动解释电话来自徐放，她的助理。王子异点点头，表示了然，他正打算回客房，叶然拉住他问要不要一起回主卧休息，王子异说不了，他明天不用那么早去公司，难得想睡个懒觉。叶然十分惊讶，王子异可是从来不睡懒觉的人。不过他最近确实表现得忙碌，难得放松，人之常情。

叶然走后，王子异也没在那个家多待。他回到公司，让袁青青将上午的时间空出来，他在休息室补了个觉。

不管是想到还是真正需要与叶然共处一室，即便只是短暂的几小时，都让他颇为不适。他与叶然并非因爱情而不入的婚姻殿堂，背叛二字与他们而言过于奢侈。王子异对她尚达不到厌恶，只是每次见到叶然，看着她滴水不漏地维系着双方之间的关系，心中不禁想问为什么还要继续。

去见崔瑶那天，王子异迟到了。他那边会议时间延长，正好撞上了下班高峰期。崔瑶自是不介意等，见王子异来，还心疼他劳累。之前都是崔瑶去家里的，这回不知怎么，王子异非要约在外面见面。不过家里还是外面都无所谓，崔瑶非常高兴见到儿子，刚坐下就与王子异开始交流她的十一计划。

她是位非常健谈的女性，睿智、敏感、有同理心。她在去年扶持几个农业项目中，有一两个已有了些许成效，一个是培训计划，一个是科研院所。崔瑶滔滔不绝地谈论自己的事，王子异听的津津有味。

“ 哦，对了，你看看这个。 ” 崔瑶拿出手机向王子异展示着不同厂房和人员的照片，这是他们与叶然父亲的合作项目，从立项到现在已经大半年了，现在已算是不错的进展。除此崔瑶负责的基金会外，叶斐华与昌嵘的合作，主要集中在昌嵘的金融业务端。当时老爷子就说，王子异与叶然的婚姻对他们而言是锦上添花。这话听者有意，但也无法否认事实就是如此。

若说婚前还是相互依靠的两棵大树，那么婚后两年王叶两家的相互帮扶，已将这两棵树紧紧缠绕在了一起。

“ 我听然然说，她十一要回来过节，我提议出去玩，你觉得呢？ ” 崔瑶摘下眼镜，看向王子异，王子异说可以，叶然已经给他说了。崔瑶又问： “ 那她有没有跟你说另一件事？ ”

“ 孩子吗？ ” 王子异倒是直白，崔瑶微微挑了挑眉，说： “ 是啊，已经两年了，眼看就要第三年，你们两人还打算这么不上不下的晃着？ ”

“ 她事业在上升期，这会儿要孩子对她影响很大。 ”

“ 这个理由你用了太多次了，事业的上升期，她还打算怎么升？该拿的奖，她还没拿够吗？ ”

崔瑶说完，王子异才意识到这个理由确实用了许久，而叶然也正如崔瑶所指的，且不说两岸三地的奖项，就是海外的电影节，也已拿到过提名。王子异思考间隙，崔瑶又往前推了一步， “ 是不是等太久了？ ”

王子异笑了笑，说： “ 她喜欢演戏，这会儿正是事业的黄金期 ……”

“ 子异。 ” 崔瑶打断他， “ 她可以等，你呢？你不喜欢孩子？ ”

王子异看向母亲，一时间不知如何回答，他是喜欢孩子，也曾想过与叶然生儿育女。孩子也不一定非要母亲寸步不离，叶然若是舍得把孩子留在他身边，由他照顾，王子异也一定不会让她有所担心。只是现在王子异已经将离婚纳入未来计划，自然也不会想要跟叶然有孩子。他扯了扯嘴角，没有说话，崔瑶以为他也不想要小孩，道： “ 你们现在这样的状态，至多再过一年，到时候可不止是我催你，你爷爷也要插手了。他能忍得了你不回昌嵘，可忍不了你不给他延续香火。叶然是他精挑细选的孙媳妇，你的孩子他一定会留在身边培养。 ” 崔瑶顿了顿，知道王子异不易被说动，自己也是多说无益，于是话题一转，问： “ 最近怎么没听你说起徐坤跟小范？他们怎么样？ ”

蔡徐坤和范丞丞当初出柜的事情闹得大，关系近的都听说了，大家本是不看好的，没想到这一过就是一年。王子异更是不知如何去形容那两人，只能是糊弄过去，还好崔瑶没刨根问底。

说来也巧，两人结束时，王子异正好接到范丞丞电话。崔瑶笑盈盈地让他去玩，王子异拥了拥母亲，小跑上车。崔瑶看着王子异的背影，轻轻叹了口气。

一个朋友的工作室开张四周年，加上今年终于盈利，干脆一起庆祝。这个工作室的气氛不错，员工基本是华裔和留学海龟，范丞丞很喜欢之前很喜欢往这儿跑，他也不避讳，直说欣赏这儿的女性员工的穿着和肤色。他直率风趣，这儿的员工也都喜欢他，去年出柜，还有好几个人惋惜。

大家已经喝了一轮，这会儿情绪早已放开，王子异到时，看到的就是这么一副群魔乱舞的景象。林彦俊也在，眼尖看到他，拉着他到人群中心。王子异这会儿可闹不动，尤其还是刚刚跟崔瑶见过面，心里沉甸甸的装得都是如何跟叶然体面的离婚。只是如果真要离，那注定体面不了。

许是看出了他的心不在焉，林彦俊奇怪道： “ 怎么这种场合你还能三心二意？ ” 这儿的女生性感、漂亮、身材绝佳，简直是男人梦寐以求的温柔乡。他以为是王子异没有酒精刺激，往他手里塞了杯烈酒，还要再说话，被蔡徐坤拎过了领子，说： “ 叶然前几天才回来，他自然看不上凡夫俗子。 ”

“ 哎呀，早说嘛。 ” 林彦俊去开香槟了，蔡徐坤带王子异去了办公室另一边的露台。王子异挺惊讶的，他之前来过次这儿，去年公司年会的视觉和策划都是找他们做的，自己竟没想到还有这么块宝地。

蔡徐坤看了出来，解释道： “ 丞丞跟 Jeffery 的秘密基地。之前我也不知道。 ”

夜里有风，楼层又高，露台的门重，王子异帮了蔡徐坤一把。

这儿布置得确实不错，有阳伞、桌椅和小烛灯。蔡徐坤让他挑个位子，王子异往外走了走，找了处在角落的一个。

从这儿可以看到斜对面的办公室，范丞丞带着面具正在洒香槟。他年纪小，爱玩也是应该的。蔡徐坤顺着望去，轻不可闻地叹了口气。他拿出烟，递给王子异，对方摇了摇头。蔡徐坤开玩笑道： “ 都说烟酒不分家，你这还是严格得彻底。 ”

王子异也笑了笑，问： “ 你们怎么样？ ”

“ 聊了聊，谈开了，他得适应。 ” 蔡徐坤靠着栏杆，嘴里含着烟，眼睛望着范丞丞， “ 我只是不懂有什么好适应的。我很奇怪吗？ ”

“ 不要这么想。 ” 王子异按了按蔡徐坤的肩， “ 你不奇怪。可能是丞丞 ……” 蔡徐坤听他又要为范丞丞说话，干脆打断王子异， “ 你到底站在谁一边？ ”

“ 如果你不是心里还有范丞丞，我还会帮他说话吗？ ” 王子异扯了扯嘴角，蔡徐坤翻了白眼，随后重重叹了口气。范丞丞闹够了，从沙发上跳了下去，离开了窗前。蔡徐坤看不见他，索性也不看了，转过身问王子异， “ 叶然那边，你怎么打算的？ ”

“ 先这样吧，你有没有可信的律师朋友？我这边一动，肯定会走漏风声。 ”

“ 唔 ……” 蔡徐坤想了想，心里有了几个人选，问： “ 打算走法律途径？ ”

王子异没直接回答，只说： “ 多方咨询一下吧，等我有了大概想法，一定告诉你。 ” 说完，他便拿那半满的酒杯与蔡徐坤碰了碰杯，蔡徐坤瘪了瘪嘴，祝了句顺利。


	8. Chapter 8

8

Inclusive Gallery 的活动定于周二举行，这是崔瑶经叶然介绍支持的一个艺术画廊，叶然本是受邀的开幕嘉宾，她来不了，于是由王子异代去。他没想到叶然会拜托他，毕竟两人的婚姻并非公开关系，之前如果有这样的事情，徐放也会让公司派其他艺人造势。

不过，这次确实与叶然以往被邀请的活动不同：一是因为崔瑶的基金会有参与，二也是因为崔瑶基金会的参与，王子异的出现不显突兀，叶然还是想让王子异代为向好友祝贺。

叶然是周末找他的，王子异考虑了一下，并未拒绝。崔瑶听说后却有些不悦，她并未表现，与王子异通话时还很高兴自己会与他一起出席活动。

开幕酒会 7 点半开始，由于画廊在艺术园区南部的中心区域，那里的道路还未被整修，保留着初建时的狭窄，一遇到活动，一定堵塞。王子异已经尽量早的出门的，还是改变不了迟到的命运。崔瑶早就料到了这点，也没有催他。 Inclusive 开馆概念是她与画廊经理共同策划的，她请了不少自己的朋友，这会儿还顾不上王子异。

今天开馆的似乎还不止一家画廊，园区的地图红了一片。车子走走停停，实在不利于碎片时间的阅读，迫使王子异只能去看窗外。现在离国庆时间将近，装饰品已全部就绪。他出公司时太阳还半挂在空中，这会儿天早就黑了，也衬得那些彩灯别有滋味。园区内来往的人也多，大多都是年轻情侣或同伴。王子异也跟叶然在这边约会过，婚后也是常客，只是他实在不太懂这些艺术理念，后来就沦为了蔡徐坤与叶然的陪客。他跟范丞丞常去这附近的一家咖啡厅，座位很舒适，光照也好，最重要的是没什么人愿意来，正好是他与范丞丞的避风港。

想到范丞丞与蔡徐坤，王子异也是头疼。他实在不是主动去问他人感情生活的性格，即便关心，也难得开口。王子异抚着额头，轻轻呼了口气，再抬眼时，似乎是在路边的人行道上看到了范丞丞。

“ 子异总，我看导航说是快到了，前面太堵了，您要不要走过去？ ” 司机的询问来得正是时候，王子异下车后穿过人群，基本确认那是范丞丞。他身边还有个陌生男子，两人牵着手，有说有笑，关系看着并不简单。他们去的也是王子异要去的那家画廊，两人在进门前松开了手，一前一后签到，保持着一个不远不近的距离。

王子异还站在原地，他想起了那天地下车库的叶然，只是这会儿，他远比看到叶然时更加不知所措，在不知道范丞丞与蔡徐坤二人最新情况的当下，他也不知道该以何种态度面对范丞丞，而在他进入画廊，见到对方之前，他也最好将这些事情弄清楚。

王子异跟蔡徐坤之间的聊天记录还是四天之前，当时蔡徐坤请他引荐他父亲的一位好友，后来蔡徐坤那边临时要出国，约见的时间也推后了。王子异不知道他回没回来，抱着试一试的心态，打了他的语音。那边倒是接的快，嘴里却不耐烦得很，应该是扰了他的清梦。蔡徐坤的态度跟语气都不算好，让王子异有屁快放。王子异不善说谎，还好是隔着电话，他寻思着，问蔡徐坤记不记得叶然的一个朋友，姓齐。

蔡徐坤直接被气醒了，没忍住骂王子异是不是有病，一个越洋电话打过来问些无关紧要的人。王子异倒是被他逗笑了，边安抚边解释， “ 她开了个画廊，基金会有支持。我看过预展，感觉是你会喜欢的风格，所以想请你跟丞丞 ……” 他顿了顿， “ 来参加开幕酒会。 ”

“ 没空。 ” 蔡徐坤没好气地回了句，倒是不见刚刚的暴躁，他还在国外，范丞丞最近也忙得焦头烂额，他倒是没想到王子异竟会主动提， “ 什么时候你也喜欢这种 ’ 抽象派 ’ 了？ ” 他跟范丞丞曾这样诟病叶然和蔡徐坤的爱好，还总用意识形态来拆台。蔡徐坤怀恨在心，这会儿终于找到机会讽刺了回去。

蔡徐坤的回答已经给了王子异答案，他也不再扰人清梦，很快挂了电话。他松了松略感不适的领带，刚靠近签到台，就被崔瑶的秘书眼尖看到。他被带领穿过人群，来到崔瑶身边。崔瑶笑盈盈地为他介绍面前的朋友，王子异重新挂起笑容，一一问好，他怀里常备名片，恭恭敬敬地交出。这些是崔瑶艺术圈里的朋友，对昌嵘及王子异了解的都不多，见名片上的公司，或多或少都有些惊讶。

崔瑶似乎已习惯这样的表情，挽着儿子的手臂解释， “ 他还需要再锻炼锻炼。 ”

应酬上的事王子异是被迫熟能生巧，只不过今天的主角不是他，他能很快逃脱。他还记得此行是代表叶然的，不过在找人时，他先看到了范丞丞。对方在跟之前那个男人站在角落喝酒。王子异定了定神，缓缓走了过去。范丞丞背对着他，并不知道王子异的到来，而那人显然是认识王子异的。范丞丞经过提醒，转过头时的表情还是有未完全掩饰的慌张，他本要身边那人离开的，王子异却一把抓住对方的手臂，将他重新拽回范丞丞的身边， “ 不介绍一下吗？新欢？ ”

“ 子异 ……” 范丞丞话里有讨饶的味道，王子异目不斜视，紧紧盯着这位弟弟。范丞丞被他审得窘迫，只好道： “ 这是我的，我的新助理，朱正廷。 ”

“ 哦？哪种类型的助理？工作？生活？还是 ……” 王子异扬了扬眉，故意未把话说完，留给那二人难堪。他很少这样说话，至少教养上他不会这样为难别人。叶然出轨都不会让他这样恼火，反倒是看到范丞丞背叛蔡徐坤，他瞬间无法容忍。他火上得快，下得也快，因为他也深刻地知道，自己没有立场插手这二人的事。

范丞丞支开了朱正廷，支支吾吾地想要糊弄，王子异也没刨根问底，他只问蔡徐坤知不知道，范丞丞说当然不知道。王子异抿着嘴，面无表情地打量着范丞丞，那人央着他，让他不要告诉蔡徐坤。

“ 你是打算瞒着？ ” 王子异微微皱起眉，范丞丞说： “ 也，也不算瞒着吧，我会告诉他，等，等他回国。 ”

王子异头又疼了，他揉着太阳穴，长叹一口气，范丞丞见状，又自作聪明地抖机灵， “ 那我不告诉他了？ ”

王子异拿他没办法，认识这么多年，他是一直将范丞丞当做最亲近的弟弟。他不住语重心长地说： “ 即便徐坤 ……” 他想到蔡徐坤或许并不愿意范丞丞知道他也知道的秘密，于是改口， “ 跟你常吵架，但你们在一起这么久了 ……” 他边说边观察范丞丞，见那人脸上露出不自觉的倔强，知道可能对方对蔡徐坤的身体确实心有芥蒂， “ 还是要考虑清楚。 ”

他不该这么劝的，王子异想，如果范丞丞无法接受，他们应该分手。他不应该厚此薄彼地强迫范丞丞。但 …… 王子异想到那晚的蔡徐坤，撇着嘴，无奈叹气的样子，他那么喜欢范丞丞。


	9. Chapter 9

9

蔡徐坤一回国就约了王子异见面，风急火燎，刻不容缓。王子异猜他可能是范丞丞出轨的事，一路上都是在思考如何劝说，到了地方还没纠结出来。蔡徐坤与他约定在自家会所，茶跟点心都准备好了。他一个人正喝着茶，王子异进门，他也不说话，望着落地窗外的护城河，沉默得王子异心中鼓点更密，这杆秤更是不知道该偏该放。

柳亚南招待王子异先坐下，又将信封摆到了蔡徐坤手边，王子异如临大敌地看着那牛皮纸袋，对里面的内容已经猜了个七七八八。他不知道是夸蔡徐坤敏锐迅捷，还是说范丞丞疏忽大意。他是偏向蔡徐坤的，倒不是说情感上，他与叶然是联姻，婚姻之中没有感情基础，只有利益共建。叶然寻找真爱，无可厚非，只是他容不下，不代表他们那个圈子都容不下。

范丞丞与蔡徐坤不同，他们是自由恋爱，没有利益牵扯，如果腻了、厌了，完全可以分手再找新人，何必要坐拥娥皇女英。

这些话他有想过与范丞丞说，就算范丞丞的对象不是蔡徐坤，他也不应该去欺骗另一个人，况且他那个姓朱的朋友，也不应该得到这样的对待。

只是他最近都没有机会再见到范丞丞，其中有矛盾地、他刻意回避的原因，另一方面，他并不想对朋友说教，毕竟范丞丞已经是成年人了。

可话虽如此，他仍会为那两人的事情心烦，可能也有他们和自己的情况被发现的时间过去相似，境况也有相似度，再加上他们跟自己的关系那般要好。王子异看着被染绿的杯壁，暗暗叹气。

“ 我今天请你来，是因为我发现了一件很有意思的事情。 ” 蔡徐坤将信封推给王子异， “ 这段时间我也在做功课，当然论实战，我还是比不过你。 ”

王子异尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，心道，蔡徐坤把证据都找好了，实战阶段打得很是漂亮了，相较之下，他才是那个空谈家。

王子异缓缓打开信封，抽出了里面的东西，厚厚一打。内容是背着放的，王子异得翻过来才能看到。但单看数量，王子异一时间也不知道是惊讶这两人谈个恋爱比他结婚前协议还多，还是感慨范丞丞做事太过张扬了，留了这么多证据。

“ 你确定要这么做吗？ ” 王子异翻阅前又问了遍，蔡徐坤说： “ 当然。 ”

“ 我是觉得 ……” 王子异直接叹出了声， “ 算了，这是你的决定。 ”

蔡徐坤扬了扬眉，王子异只注意了手上东西，没看到。当他将内容翻开，这才意识到自己闹了个大乌龙 —— 商业合作计划书。

王子异难以掩饰的惊讶让蔡徐坤更加起疑，他问： “ 所以你以为是什么？ ” 王子异说没什么，他很快调整状态，翻了翻里面的内容，让蔡徐坤讲讲计划书里的东西。

蔡徐坤前段时间出国，是受邀去尼日利亚看项目。他本是没兴趣，他周围的人对非洲投资均有涉猎，比如蔡赟，再比如王子异，他们入局早，如今剩下的、且他认为可做的市场并不大。他虽如此坚持，但耐不过对方软磨硬泡，他还是过去了一趟。除去他对尼日利亚的治安、卫生、腐败等等硬性条件的不满，他也必须承认非洲大陆的商机无限。与对方邀给他入局的项目不同，他反而觉得当地一个在线医疗的团队很有挖掘价值。

蔡徐坤做投资有个习惯，那就是找专家合作，王子异成了他最好的人选。昌嵘是靠医药起家，他所在的亨元资本又是中尼之间几宗大型基建项目的参与者。这次名义是找王子异参谋，不如说是想找王子异入伙，利用他当地的关系，撬动市场。蔡徐坤说起赚钱的事来双眼放光、头头是道。尼日利亚是世界上贫富差距最大的国家之一，工薪阶层的人均收入刚过 250 美金，医疗收费水平却与中国大城市不相上下。高额的费用之下，确实良莠不齐的医疗人员。富人一年可以花 10 亿美金出国治病，穷人却别无选择。

这是一片蓝海，目前的项目团队体量和资源只够 to C ，因为高昂的租金，迟迟没有发展像样的实体诊所。这也是他们着重线上系统开发的原因之一。而蔡徐坤的计划是将项目做大，承接 to B 项目，甚至被加入保险体系。如此一来他需要联系的不仅是相关部门的许可，还要取得工会的同意，与当地保险公司进行接洽。相信等到真正实施时，还会有更多攀枝错节的关系需要打通。不同于国内，尼日利亚是一片未开荒的沃土，但承载着自己根深蒂固的体系和文化，蔡徐坤进入不了，他急需一个敲门人。

王子异在蔡徐坤说完后，并没有立马表态。他承认项目不错，前景很好，但蔡徐坤应该是知道他的坚持 —— 不与他们这一类的朋友做生意。倒不是不信任，而是他在商场上素来公事公办，这样的性格不讨喜，容易得罪人。

但他这次却没有开口直接拒绝蔡徐坤，只说会考虑，虽然他是出于先前误会留下的余震。他有很好的机会向蔡徐坤全盘托出，但一直到见面结束，他都没有提醒蔡徐坤。或多或少的内疚让他决定破次例，虽是蓝海，但能赚多少他一向对外预估，至少，他不能让蔡徐坤亏钱。

王子异并没有预想到自己的踟蹰给他带来的是另一场麻烦，那天他接到林彦俊的电话，说蔡徐坤在 “ 迷思 ” 酗酒，他们拦不住，再继续下去，就要闹事了。王子异没去他们这个局，一来还是因为他不喝酒，二来他拉了团队里的人在做蔡徐坤所说那个项目的背调，已经入伙、实现计划的可能性。前景不错的项目就是香馍馍，晚一步都可能被对家捷足先登。他也接洽了些昌嵘的负责欧洲板块的人，尼日利亚大部分药品还是依靠欧美进口，昌嵘下属药厂也有这方面的业务。双方约了第二天下午见面，他们还在准备见面的资料。

于他而言，不进入集团工作，不代表完全与家族或集团断绝关系，昌嵘始终姓王，他也是，大可不必泾渭分明。

王子异赶到时，已经过午夜了。他身上的烟味很重，团队的人熬夜就好这个，他也不会阻止。蔡徐坤已经发了一轮疯了，林彦俊看到王子异如看到救星。虽然 “ 迷思 ” 也是朋友开的，但再这么闹下去，得有段时间不能来了。

王子异皱起眉，问怎么了，林彦俊一问三不知，只推着他往前走。蔡徐坤还在跳舞，整个人跌跌撞撞，王子异刚靠近就被他扑了个满怀。他在笑，举着香槟瓶往王子异嘴边凑。王子异扶着他，问林彦俊， “ 丞丞呢？联系上了吗？ ”

林彦俊支吾着，眼睛不敢看他。王子异见状，又环顾四周，这儿没其他人，包厢里实在空旷得不像样，他问： “ 徐坤发现了？ ”

他没点破，但林彦俊却如惊弓之鸟，惊讶道： “ 你，你也看到了？进来的时候？他们还在这里？ ”

糟糕，王子异闭了闭眼，想捏鼻梁，奈何怀里拥着蔡徐坤，只能叹气，又是被撞见，这些人怎么就学不会小心。

也不知道是在怨范丞丞，还是迁怒叶然。

蔡徐坤还在劝酒，王子异勉强沾了滴，移开酒瓶，说挺晚了，他明儿还要继续想给蔡徐坤赚钱的事儿，今天要不要就这样。蔡徐坤一听赚钱就乐，双臂搂着王子异的肩，笑盈盈地说： “ 还是小异好，小异最向着我。 ”

王子异被他说得脸烫，他刻意偏过头，没去看蔡徐坤的眼睛。蔡徐坤以为他故意跟自己捉迷藏，追着王子异，要与他面对面。王子异稳住他，又强调了一遍时间。蔡徐坤这才老实，揽着王子异， “ 走！回府！ ”

王子异刚将他送进家门，蔡徐坤就吐了。虽然累，但王子异也走不了。他点了粥，又给蔡徐坤倒了杯温水。他不擅长照顾醉鬼，范丞丞跟蔡徐坤的酒量不错，不需要他操心。蔡徐坤平日应酬不算少，按理来说装备应该很齐全的，可惜这儿他来得不多，东西找不到，又不好这么晚打扰柳亚南。

他端着水杯去了浴室，蔡徐坤坐在马桶边，手边是他从架子上拽下的毛巾，他力气大，地上散落着他一同带下来的其他物品。王子异越过那些瓶瓶罐罐，将水递到他嘴边，蔡徐坤喝一口，吐一口。他望着王子异，突然就笑了，王子异问： “ 难受吗？ ”

“ 你难受会笑？ ” 蔡徐坤反问他，语气里带着丝不易察觉的不屑。王子异要去扶他，蔡徐坤掀开他的手，说： “ 我想抽烟。 ”

他的烟在外套口袋，王子异给他拿了烟，又顺便给他拿了手机。蔡徐坤就将东西丢得远远的。声音大得王子异心中一颤。王子异看了眼暗下的屏幕，是范丞丞的信息。蔡徐坤气得手抖，半天打不上火，王子异拿过他的烟，蔡徐坤吼了声 “ 我要抽 ” ，王子异则自顾自地点燃，又将烟送回蔡徐坤嘴里。

蔡徐坤没抽几口，就抽不下去了。他将脑袋埋在被他拽落的浴巾里，王子异蹲下身，扶着他的肩说： “ 火星会点燃的，不安全。 ”

“ 他妈的，你知道我看到什么了吗？我不安全吗？我 ……” 赋予他一片黑暗的浴巾被掀开，王子异把他的烟拿走，又给帮他重新盖上了。蔡徐坤过了半晌才重新发出声音，他从中探出脑袋，人该倚在浴缸边，与王子异并排坐着，说： “ 我没想到范丞丞这么在意，又或者说他根本就不在意。我只是不懂为什么，他明明可以直说的。 ”

王子异没说话，他从蔡徐坤的烟盒里也抽出一支烟，没点，就叼在嘴里。是啊，为什么，王子异也不懂。他望着蔡徐坤浴室里的天花板，把烟蒂咬得扁平， “ 去睡吧。乱糟糟的。 ” 他率先起身，正要拉起蔡徐坤，反倒被那人握住胳膊，那人面无表情地看着他说： “ 王子异，我要跟你做爱。 ”

如果不是他及时回神，可能就来不及咬住嘴里那根烟。

“ 怎么了，发泄情绪吗？因为范丞丞吗？ ” 王子异弯着身，这回改蔡徐坤逃避他的眼神， “ 别做会让自己后悔的事情。 ”

“ 我只是想确定自己并不怪异，难道你也不接受？ ” 蔡徐坤终于肯再去看他，目光倔强，在王子异看来，只是赌气。王子异拍了拍他的肩， “ 不是不接受。只是觉得你没有必要用这个方法。 ”

蔡徐坤打开他的手，他头还昏着，站不稳，就爬起身往外走。王子异叫住他，蔡徐坤说王子异不愿意，总有人愿意。王子异是真的累了，生理上，他干脆走上前，一把扛起蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤气得锤他，大骂他没有人性， “ 我要吐了，操！ ”

王子异将他重新按到马桶前， “ 别干些作践自己的事。 ”

蔡徐坤将胃里另一部分酒精全数吐出，他按下马桶，又喝了几口水，双目通红，有气无力地问： “ 你有没有点人性。 ”

王子异给他浸了热毛巾擦脸，说： “ 我不知道具体情况是怎样，而且就我的立场而言，也很难给你什么有意义的建议。我们可以明天再说，但是现在，真的去睡觉吧。 ” 王子异扶起蔡徐坤， “ 想想钱。 ”

蔡徐坤还记得他明他的行程，这会儿也真被王子异气笑了。只是这会儿他即便想睡觉，还是要先洗个澡，王子异也需要，于是他等蔡徐坤洗完，将人安全送回卧室，才将自己清理好，去了客房。王子异一夜无梦，即便发生这么多事，他仍睡得着，可见之前的高强度工作已将他消耗殆尽。

他有自己的生物钟，这回一睁眼就感觉不对，不仅是因为他并非在家过夜，而是因为他感觉身上多了个人。蔡徐坤穿着一条丝质吊带睡裙，坐在他身上，笑道： “ 你是下午开会，对吧？ ”


	10. Chapter 10

或许是因为雌雄同体，或许是因为天生魅力，又或许，是王子异已经习惯蔡徐坤同裙子这一组合，即便在如此不合时宜的情况下，王子异还是会感慨他选裙子的眼光。蔡徐坤却不像他那般不解风情，他微微俯身，拉近与王子异之间的距离，一手撑在王子异枕边，一手挑起王子异的下巴，问：“不表个态吗？”

他志在必得的态度令王子异头疼，他不得不抬手拦住蔡徐坤，将人不动声色地推回原位。蔡徐坤很坚持，他也疲于与蔡徐坤角力。于是他拿过一只枕头，支撑在自己身后，语重心长地说：“你没有必要拿别人的错误来惩罚自己。”

“惩罚？”蔡徐坤哈哈大笑，他近乎讥讽地望着王子异，说：“你觉得我是疯了？你认为我是为了范丞丞才这样做的？”王子异沉默不语，蔡徐坤随即敛起了笑，说：“不，我只是想找一个人试一试。”

“这种事，还是应该跟喜欢的人做。”王子异老生常谈，蔡徐坤望着他，突然又是一笑，这回没了挑衅，可能只是单纯觉得有意思，他两手靠后，撑着上半身，这使他与王子异之间被拉出了一个合适的安全距离。蔡徐坤言笑晏晏地看着王子异，又问：“你觉得范丞丞喜欢我吗？”

王子异无法回答，如果喜欢，就不会出轨。蔡徐坤仿佛已经猜到他的答案，说：“不是现在，我说之前，也可以不是谈恋爱这段时间，光是做朋友。”

如果将时间线推到那个时候，那答案显而易见，蔡徐坤似乎也是这样认为，他说：“但他还是无法接受我。你说我跟他认识多少年了，你认为我还有这么多年可以浪费在另一个身上吗？”王子异再次沉默了，蔡徐坤也渐渐收起笑容，他倒是不是不悦，而是无奈的扯了扯嘴角，人也不那么自在，而是有些颓着背，说：“你倒是不需要像情感大师那样劝我，我暂时没有再找一个人的想法，说惧怕也好，说伤心也罢……”蔡徐坤扯下王子异的衣角，“就当帮个朋友吧，我只是想找个人接受我。”

他说得太可怜了，王子异皱起眉，让他不禁像安慰蔡徐坤，但又不知道从何说起。是顺着他的意思，与他做爱，还是继续与他讲一些高高在上的大道理，希冀他可以放弃这个荒谬的想法，似乎哪个一个，都称不上是个完全之策。

“不过，我主要还是想报复范丞丞。我这个人，睚眦必报，他给我带了绿帽子，我当然也要给他戴。他找那个人哪有我半点好，我找的人嘛。”蔡徐坤重新挂上笑容，轻佻地抬起王子异的下巴，“还是比范丞丞不错的。”

王子异并未因他的夸奖而动摇，他依旧面无表情地看着蔡徐坤，像尊油盐不进的活佛，软硬不吃，弄得蔡徐坤也有几分挫败。他瘪了瘪嘴，嘀咕了句没意思，干脆将王子异推开了，“算， 我去找别人。”

他正要下床，却被王子异一把抓住，蔡徐坤压了压嘴角，转头问王子异，“改变主意了？”王子异尴尬地放开手，见蔡徐坤又要生气，忙说：“还是有点……奇怪。”他说完就后悔，怕蔡徐坤误会，又补了句，“没有那种感觉。”

蔡徐坤似乎是被气笑了，“有感觉才有问题，要的就是你没感觉。”他从床头柜里掏出了跟领带，蒙住王子异的眼，问：“工具人会当吗？”

工具人本就是个自相矛盾的新造词，人拥有的洽洽是工具不具备的核心——观感和意识。而人的可悲又在于这两者未经训练，则很难控制。当前这个现实情况就是，当王子异在失去视觉后，他其他感官，如听觉、嗅觉、触觉都会因环境改变而变得更加灵敏。加上蔡徐坤的有意为之，他几乎没有任何悬念的勃起了。坚挺的下体顶着蔡徐坤的会阴，蔡徐坤似乎是笑了，这让王子异更是无地自容。

王子异又不能推开他，分明是他拉住的蔡徐坤，也是他答应的蔡徐坤，区区工具人而已，临阵脱逃都显得度量狭小。这令他又莫名其妙地想起那些因为一步错而步步错的历史事件，如果给那些历史人物第二次机会，不知道他们会不会选择不要面子。

蔡徐坤也是个新手，虽然湿得厉害，却因为半天撕不开安全套而显得一样没有章法。他求助王子异，将包装塞进王子异的手心里。王子异也撕不开，但他干脆许多，直接将包装咬开，掏出薄膜。

套子的尺寸似乎不对，他在撑开时就感觉到了，他问蔡徐坤买的是多大，蔡徐坤没回答，他以为对方是没听见，又问了遍，蔡徐坤才支支吾吾地说：“我随便拿的，但是我看已经是挺大了。”

王子异想他大概也是初学者，但对于尺寸的判断，王子异突然伸手隔着裙子抓了下蔡徐坤的阴茎，把蔡徐坤吓了一跳，他惊诧地问：“你干什么！”

王子异笑而不语地将安全套好后，说：“你下回要找他们要再大一码，这个真的不舒服。”

这话似乎也是对他之前突然举动的解释，蔡徐坤被气得够呛，可惜王子异看不到，那人还整暇以待地等着蔡徐坤的下一步。蔡徐坤豪气地掀起裙子，坐到王子异身上，他倒是不着急直接被进入，而是用穴口去来回去蹭王子异已经剑拔弩张的性器。他像是故意的，每次龟头顶入，他就退出，来回几次，王子异那里胀得通红，他却视而不见。

王子异是体量他，但次数多了，他也失了耐心。虽然是工具人，但词组的核心词是名词，既然是人，那就要拿过主动权——他一把握住蔡徐坤的腰，将人固定在身前，蔡徐坤被吓得心跳慢了一拍，随后又放松下来，王子异在他身体软化后，将本要被推出的阴茎，一点点地捅入蔡徐坤的身体。蔡徐坤扶着王子异的肩，缓慢地调整着呼吸，皱着眉，眯着眼，有气无力地喊：“疼……”

王子异没有因他的反馈而停止，反而更加快速的一冲到底，这反而让蔡徐坤更好受了些。相比刚刚如利刃一刀刀劈开的钝痛，这种反而痛快。只是他没想到之后他要面临的是如骤雨般地打桩，身体如扁舟，被王子异无情拍打。蔡徐坤受不了，推着王子异的肩叫他停下，王子异则撤下领带，一双被情欲染得浑浊的眼望着蔡徐坤，随后将人一把压下，让他背对着自己，双手再次固定住蔡徐坤的腰，开始更加凶狠的撞击。

蔡徐坤疼得骂娘，他十指紧拽床被，屁股却被被迫托得高高的，身体呈一个三角，他呜咽的声音都被消化在的被子里，反而是一种引人入胜的挑逗。

王子异射在了安全套里，套子被他打了个结，丢进了浴室的垃圾桶。他出来时给蔡徐坤拿了毛巾，蔡徐坤则将自己严严实实地裹进了被子里，只漏了双眼睛，埋怨王子异。王子异问他不擦擦吗，蔡徐坤痛苦地翻了个白眼，掀开被子，拿过毛巾，开始清理。王子异坐在一旁，看蔡徐坤动作敷衍，干脆又拿过毛巾代劳。蔡徐坤倚在他腿边，无意间又看到了他那根玩意，它还在半硬状态，被松垮的浴衣欲盖弥彰地掩饰着，王子异见他在盯，开了个玩笑，问蔡徐坤在看什么，要尝吗。他说完又觉得僭越，也挺不礼貌，不想蔡徐坤说：“下回再说，今天朕累了。”


	11. Chapter 11

王子异的会议是下午一点半，他不能卡点到，在那之前，他还有许多准备材料要看。蔡徐坤已经睡下了，王子异有些不放心，坐在床边看了他一会儿，见他睡得熟，也没再多打扰。蔡徐坤这儿离王子异公司近，权衡一番后，王子异还是直接回了公司。昨晚司机没跟着王子异，早上他没到，手机也不回消息，袁青青还在愁去哪里找人，就见王子异出了电梯。她见王子异还穿着昨晚的衣服，先是一愣，回神时暗暗庆幸昨天及时拿回了干洗的套装。

王子异脖子上有痕迹，看着还很新，袁青青给他打领带的时候注意到了。王子异还在看桌上的文件，见袁青青有话要说，用眼神示意她讲。他还以为是下午跟昌嵘的见面，没想到袁青青是建议他换一件衬衫，领子会高一些。王子异本还不明所以，袁青青不得不示意他脖子上的印记，王子异才明白对方的苦心。他表达了感谢，等袁青青离开后，他才重重突出了口浊气。

他是靠着工作才将心绪拉回正轨，从蔡徐坤来公司的路上，他满脑子都是那人被自己堆在腰间的裙摆和半藏在裙摆下的屁股。他的呻吟、喘息，一直萦绕在王子异耳边，久久挥之不去。

王子异不觉得自己是在回味，相反的，他很后悔自己放任冲动战胜了理智，也将自己和范丞丞、蔡徐坤摆放到了一个只有他会感觉尴尬的境地。而这个境地成真的速度，也拜蔡徐坤所赐，让人猝不及防。蔡徐坤是快下班时来得王子异这儿，他找的是王子异的另一个助理，也没让他通知王子异，说是要给王子异一个惊喜。

惊喜若是准备不好，很容易变成惊吓，好在王子异掩饰得好，也没让旁人看出异样。蔡徐坤是来带他去吃饭的，说是跟范丞丞。王子异当下就做了拒绝，蔡徐坤说是范丞丞点名要请王子异，他都只是顺带。王子异瞬间变了脸色，反倒是蔡徐坤安慰他，“他肯定不会知道。”

不是现在，也可能是将来，王子异愈发觉得自己是打开了一个潘多拉的盒子，将三人的友谊置于了一个不可扭转的局面中。这顿饭，王子异吃得如坐针毡、如芒刺背、如鲠在喉，如果不是他晚上本就吃得少，肯定会被人察觉异样。而蔡徐坤却像是无事发生，与范丞丞谈笑风生。王子异心中佩服蔡徐坤的淡定，同时又想起这一切的缘由，蔡徐坤是占理者，他当然无愧于心。

范丞丞提议三人十一假期出去玩，还让王子异带上叶然，正好两家人，不许去远，就在周边，玩四天，休三天。蔡徐坤不动声色地看了王子异一眼，在王子异表态之前，先帮他拒绝了，“我想十一假期借子异去趟尼日利亚。”

“啊？又去？”范丞丞对非洲印象不好，认为那里贫穷、落后、炎热，暗藏着各种各样的传染病。当初王子异被亨元资本的创始人指派至非洲事业部时就为他忿忿不平了许久，认为对方是欺负他不沾昌嵘的关系。即便后来他姐夫与他谈心，为他解释这个已经进入全球投资视野的人口第二大州，作为新兴市场的潜力和商机，范丞丞依旧不理解为什么王子异要接下这个活儿。他曾因在坦桑尼亚的水质染上疟疾，回国治疗好后又回去了，范丞丞那会儿就在机场拦人，结果人没拦下来，还跟王子异生了很久的气。

这次蔡徐坤去非洲他也不同意，结果两人还勾结到了一起，范丞丞纠起眉头，怎么都不赞成。可蔡徐坤做事，又哪里是他能拦得住的。他已经订了票，现在就看王子异的意思，他认为王子异不会拒绝他，不想王子异却犹豫了。蔡徐坤在范丞丞去卫生间间隙问他不想去看看本地市场吗，王子异是当然想，却不愿跟蔡徐坤去。他迟疑的原因不难猜，蔡徐坤瞬间沉下脸，很是不高兴。王子异也正好借故起身，说是去卫生间，其实是想给两人一个单独思考的空间。他也不指望蔡徐坤能理解他的难处，毕竟他要是明白，在最开始就不会提出那么荒谬的要求。同时也理解，毕竟是这样要好的朋友，知根知底，换做其他人，隐患也大。

王子异沿着走廊往尽头的露台走去，快要靠近时，感觉到一阵夜风，原来露台的门是开的。他刚推开，就听到了风里掺杂的说话声，那声音很熟悉，王子异又听了两句，是范丞丞。那人提到了十一，没指名道姓，但提到了非洲，大概是说自己与蔡徐坤。他后面的话也为王子异解了对方在与谁通话的疑惑，既然都已经到了计划旅行的程度，那么不出意外，应该就是他那位朋友。王子异倚在墙边，等范丞丞打完电话。

范丞丞满心欢心地挂了电话，结果一出转角，就看到了王子异，脸上表情又是尴尬又是胆怯。王子异深深叹了口气，倒是没像上次那样说他，毕竟他在上午时已经失去了立场，他只问范丞丞，“所以你为什么不跟徐坤分手呢？”

范丞丞挠了挠头，支支吾吾，说不出所以然。王子异干脆上前，拍了拍范丞丞的肩，“我们谈谈。”

王子异说他原本是很看好范丞丞跟蔡徐坤的，两人事业发展的不错，这一年来家庭束缚也渐渐放松，他们又认识那么久，其实是段不错的关系。不过情感这种事，是如人饮水冷暖自知，他觉得好，当事人未必觉得好，既然不好，为什么还要以这样的方式继续浪费时间呢。

范丞丞撇了撇嘴，倒不是不认同，他与王子异一同倚在栏杆上，今天天气不错，可以看到星星，他指着天上其中一颗星问王子异，星星漂不漂亮。虽然漂亮，但没有温度。王子异以为他是要形容蔡徐坤，但事实上，范丞丞在说他与蔡徐坤之间的关系。

“但我总觉得能够改变。”范丞丞说，“虽然我觉得现在这样，转机很小。可我暂时还不想放弃。”

如果不是知道内情，王子异大概会信范丞丞的鬼话。他很是头疼，蔡徐坤身体的特殊性是无法被逆转的，这也不是一件所谓努力就可以达成的事情。况且蔡徐坤已经知道范丞丞出轨，也给他戴了绿帽，这已经是脱轨的火车，根本无法回到正道。

原本应该是一拍两散的简单事，非要拖拖拉拉，越缠越复杂，这也是一向心平气和的王子异此刻倍感恼怒的原因。

“你们怎么躲在这儿啊，早知道你们这么想私聊，我干嘛要来蹭这顿饭。”蔡徐坤的不满溢于言表，范丞丞忙赔不是，王子异却没动，他直直盯着蔡徐坤，在与之对视几秒后，又将视线转移去了其他地方。蔡徐坤被范丞丞揽着道歉，他也就摆摆样子，范丞丞哄他，他也就不摆谱了。

王子异就站在他们不远处，看这出“郎情妾意”，最后干脆转过身，去看脚下来往的车流。

他不清楚身后的情况，直到有热源靠近，他才偏头，原来是蔡徐坤。那人点了根烟，问王子异刚刚在这儿跟范丞丞聊什么，王子异摇了摇头，不肯说。蔡徐坤则问，“你约他来这里的？还是他本来就在这儿？”

王子异仍是不回话，蔡徐坤斥了句无趣，他突然拉过王子异的领带，说：“我还以为你会更向着我一点，毕竟我们都……”他话没说完就发现了王子异藏在衣领下的红痕，这里光线不足，他也不是很确定，但看王子异慌张的整理衣领，觉得自己猜得不错。他突然就笑了，志得意满地插着腰问：“这么说我的青青小姐也发现了吗？那真是太糟糕了，你的好男人形象，啧。”他这回没有去拽王子异的领带，而是一点一点的将它卷起，自己主动靠近王子异，问：“上午没尝到的，要继续吗？”

王子异惊恐地看着他，又听蔡徐坤问：“他在这里跟那个人打电话是吗……十一正好合了他意，你也该学学成人之美。”

“徐坤……”王子异想劝，话到嘴边，还是放弃了与蔡徐坤理论的想法。蔡徐坤靠回栏杆，问：“你十一原本什么计划？”

“我？”王子异想了想，“跟叶然还有我母亲去榕树山庄。”

“啊，那是还不错，不过叶然，你跟她之间，有什么打算吗？上回说了要告诉我，结果呢？”

“没有那么快。”王子异也靠到他身边，“对了，丞丞呢？”

蔡徐坤微微皱了下眉，“我说跟你聊非洲的事，我要赚钱，他也不会拦着，你别岔开话题。你现在什么行动？”

“我在找私家侦探，收集一些证据。律师那边我还没联系，打算看看手上的东西再说。”王子异这段时间确实没机会想这些，他本身工作也忙，回到家，看不到叶然的东西，自然也就得过且过了。

“我介绍给你那个人，他手下也有调查员，请他们来做比你自己找要合规，证据也更有针对性。”蔡徐坤好心提醒，却被王子异调侃，“你怎么知道得怎么清楚？”只是他说完又觉得了不妥，倒是蔡徐坤没往那边想，说：“从我妈那儿学的。我们这个圈子，能有几个情比金坚。”

王子异不置可否，蔡徐坤还没忘记他来的目的，“说真的，十一跟我去趟非洲吧，我也有找你看看真实情况的意思。明天我让柳亚南那一份聘书给你，我们走正规流程。”

王子异见他心意已决，他自己也是有兴趣，于公于私，他十一都要出国了。


	12. Chapter 12

王子异是在蔡徐坤询问他带什么“土特产”送给海关官员后，开始接手这次尼日利亚之行的准备活动。袁青青对王子异访尼驾轻就熟，从出关接待，到当地保镖，全部都是熟悉的人马。至于王子异这回需要见的朋友，也都在王子异订票前，都约见好了。

崔瑶听说王子异不在国内过节，还挺不高兴，她认为钱什么时候都可以赚，家人团聚可不容易。况且这回的中秋离国庆的时间近，正好可以一并过了，也算弥补叶然过门两年，都没能一起过中秋的遗憾。叶然表现得也有些遗憾，但她比崔瑶释怀得多，毕竟她也不是一定要见王子异。他们榕树山庄的行程并未取消，当初准备时就是着重接待婆媳，这会儿也没必要改变。

他们三十号就出发了，主要是因为王子异要见的一位当地的政客二号要回妻子娘家的部落。非洲民主国家的政客普遍都比较有意思，其贿赂体系也比一般国家要复杂。他们在意选民，因此不会对商业做过多承诺，有时再深的交情都不管用，可朋友又是不得不交的。

蔡徐坤对这些不太了解，他在政府关系上向来力不从心，国内他都吃得费劲，就更别提这十万八千里的非洲大陆了。蔡赟在这点上比他强上许多，外面常说他们是蔡氏最有利的两把剑，好在永远等不到这双剑合璧的时候。

蔡徐坤并看不上蔡赟那种察言观色，他更欣赏王子异与人交往的游刃有余。说起来，他与人相处也没有什么诀窍，不似蔡赟的敏锐，又不似范丞丞的豪爽，他单纯靠的是真诚。不过，除去他本就讨喜稳重的性格之外，他父亲留下的影响力也帮了他不少。那些深交过的朋友都会主动照拂他，而泛泛之交，亦或是没什么交集的人，也会看在他已故的面子上，不做为难王子异的事。

他们在埃及换专机前往拉各斯，免去了蔡徐坤要在狭窄的机舱里被迫与西非人民穿越撒哈拉沙漠之苦。到达目的地后，又有专人安排通关。相比蔡徐坤两周前来又要过路费，又要土特产的情况，这次的流程显然顺利许多。接待他们的当地人已经准备好了防弹车和保镖队伍，酒店手续已在他们落地时就办理完毕。因此，当蔡徐坤躺进维多利亚岛的这间豪华酒店的浴缸时，他已比上次节约了近18小时。

即便是熟悉当地形式，蔡徐坤也必须赞叹王子异的效率。而在他沐浴结束后，对方也及时来了电话，要与他聊聊第二天几个见面。客房服务跟在王子异的身后，美酒佳肴，他仿佛不在尼日利亚。蔡徐坤望着窗外已褪去的日光，想到门口的两组门神，问王子异这样是否过于夸张。上次他一切从简，也不见出任何事。王子异倒是没听过他提起之前，只是知道他被海关为难，没想到他是毫无防护措施的在城内行动，不禁斥责蔡徐坤的鲁莽和天真。

拉各斯有着严格的区域划分，但即便在所谓的安全区域，也不代表完全安全。抢劫、绑架在这里稀疏平常，尤其是针对华人商人。因此，在国家机器无法保护人身安全时，他们只能借助外部暴力。

蔡徐坤确实没有想到这些，他在尼的时间不算长，其他的时间都在开普敦。那时非洲白人的中心，不管是环境还是设施都比其他地方优渥许多。听王子异说完，他自己也有些后怕，但嘴上仍坚持是王子异过于谨小慎微。

他们没有聊太久，蔡徐坤就因时差要去睡觉了。他现在也不过分要求倒时差的速度，只要有咖啡可以“吊命”就行。

他睡到半夜时就醒了，由于酒店靠海，夜里海风阵阵，他再难入睡。王子异还在处理国内的工作，正打算倒杯水，就听有人敲门，是蔡徐坤。王子异以为他想聊见面的事，不想蔡徐坤径直走向他的床铺，掀开被子直接钻了进去，开始玩手机。王子异哭笑不得地走到床边，问他这是哪一出。蔡徐坤说：“被你绑架的故事吓得。”

王子异忍俊不禁，他坐到了蔡徐坤腿边，又道：“我还以为你不怕。”蔡徐坤瞥了他一眼，“无知者无畏。”王子异被他逗得哈哈大笑，他拍了拍蔡徐坤的腿，被蔡徐坤认为是调侃，报复性地蹬了两脚。王子异没再惹他，而是开门跟外面的保镖说可以只留下一组人，隔壁房间不需要留守了。

他也没回到卧室，而是坐回刚刚离开的位置，继续工作。门没有关紧，蔡徐坤可以透过虚掩的门缝看到王子异的背影。他的体态很好，坐有坐像，身体端正笔直，较于常人更加宽阔的肩膀从身后看更显伟岸。原本还在耳边此起彼伏的海风声这只露出一缕昏黄灯光下的黑暗中消失不见，不久后，蔡徐坤也重新回到酣畅的梦乡。

崔瑶大概凌晨1点左右来得消息，王子异正好忙完国内的事。她先是关心着王子异的时差，又说叶然那边也临时有事，她们就把榕树山庄的计划推迟了，或许可以赶上王子异回来，毕竟假期还算长。她是有些不满的，对王子异，也对叶然。她认为两人没有将生活和工作进行很好的平衡，怪不得他们迟迟没有要孩子。或许她说的对，王子异想，但这显然不是他们没有孩子的主要原因。王子异欲言又止，还是没有将叶然的事情告诉崔瑶：一来他并不认为崔瑶会认可他因为这件事就离婚；二来，也是因为第一条原因，他已经将与叶然离婚上升至了家庭矛盾的高度，他得有充分、无法拒绝的理由，让他的家族不得不接受这个结果。

崔瑶数落完他们，自然还是要关心王子异访尼的必要性，她对蔡徐坤的印象向来不错，即便是他出柜，她也还是认可蔡徐坤的能力，多过他的性向。王子异可不认为这是母亲理性，思想开放的表现，只不过因为蔡徐坤是“别人家的孩子”，她自然可以大言不惭地支持对方是同性恋。这若是换做是他，王子异苦笑，他连不结婚都能成为她的“社交负债”，就更不用说出柜了，那势必变成“社交破产”。

他没有与母亲聊太多，就说要睡了，崔瑶自然是催他快些去。王子异用另一间浴室简单冲了个澡，等身上的水汽散去后，才轻手轻脚地上床。蔡徐坤已经睡得很熟了，他倦在床边，脑袋埋在被子里，王子异将他落在脸边的手机放回到床头柜时，不小心碰到屏幕，通讯软件的提醒停留在首页。

他没有去看，就直接将屏幕翻了过去，自然也错过了范丞丞那条，“顺利吗。”

他们的行程排得满，一般上午实地考察，下午与人会面，从社区的老人，工会领导，再到区域的政府官员，期间还有昌嵘合资的医药公司的当地员工，以及蔡徐坤看好的那个项目的主要干事。如果是以进入医疗体系，成为保险一部分这一结果倒退，他们所需要进行的前期投入还远不止于此，也不是短短五日的行程可以搞定。蔡徐坤若真要牵头进行这笔投资，并且按照自己的想法实施，他可能是需要驻扎在拉各斯，看着一切进入正轨，才能离开。

蔡徐坤是信心满满地来，忧心忡忡地走。倒不是担心前景，而是头一次摸不清项目发展的方向。拉各斯、尼日利亚、非洲，对他而言都过于陌生，商机归商机，他是无法在这里好好待下去的。

他不喜欢闷热的天气、过重的体味、缺乏规则的体制，且不说养尊处优了，即便是国内寻常百姓家的孩子怕是都要花上很长一段时间适应。

他更是难以想象，王子异当初是如何在这里坚持这么多年的。

他虽了解王子异，知道他有超乎旁人的毅力，但崔瑶和老爷子对他甚是宠爱，尤其是在他父亲过世后，更是万千宠爱于一身。也正是如此，他爷爷才能放任他离家，加入亨元，还在背后帮助他整合各种资源。但即便如此，改变这片大陆，可不是以他们一己之力，或者一时之间就可以完成的。

他到底是抱着怎样的心态留在这里的，往返于文明与荒芜之间，又是如何与当地各个势力相互交往，互相平衡。这些，蔡徐坤之前虽好奇，而在到访过格拉斯后，看到他如何为人处世、与人交往后，心中催生的不再只是钦佩，还有事业上的钦慕。


	13. Chapter 13

榕树山庄之行被取消了，叶然那边的事情比较棘手，一直没回家。崔瑶也不想与媳妇独处，虽然满意，但婆媳关系向来是门学问，与育儿不相上下，她能避则避。王子异似乎已经预料到了事情会如此，私家侦探带来的内容也与他的猜测大同小异。他将照片放入了保险柜，又约了蔡徐坤介绍的律师下午见面。

一过十月，日子便过得飞快。转眼就到了年底，期间蔡徐坤与王子异又共同去了一趟非洲，他自己也单独去了两次。他现在学乖了，每回都是袁青青做得安排。只是他仍不适应单独一人在那边住，这也使得他对这个项目越来越没有信心。确实，与他擅长的事情相比，拉各斯的项目时间长，见效慢，前期投入太大，投资环境也不太稳定，若只是按照快钱打法的收益只是尚可，真要做到蔡徐坤的目标，谁都难以保证。

所以，他没事儿就会来王子异这里坐坐，美其名曰跟踪学习。王子异不受蛊惑，一语道破，说蔡徐坤不过就是想让自己帮他看项目罢了。蔡徐坤忙说不是不是，王子异介绍个人即可，他可不敢让王子异在西非又待上一年半载，崔瑶不杀了他。他这话是发自肺腑，王子异却只当他以退为进。他倒不是不想帮蔡徐坤，只是这是一个横空出世的项目，他时间实在排不开。

“ 排不开好啊，我也不需要你排开。 ” 蔡徐坤双手合十， “ 我就是过来偷师的，你别总乱揣测我，行不行？ ” 他也是难得好学，王子异挨不过他的软磨硬泡，只跟蔡徐坤约法三章，关键时间不能来，只能背景探讨的日子才能出现。蔡徐坤连连答应，他虚心又聪明，只是了解得再多，不去实践，都是空谈。可他实在不想驻扎在拉各斯，这点上，王子异其实已经心软了，若非真的爱莫能助，这会儿已经代蔡徐坤开始接手团队入驻了。

他这段时间总在王子异这边泡着，跟范丞丞的联系变少，王子异关心，蔡徐坤则瘪了瘪嘴，说没空管他。王子异笑着摇了摇头，继续低头看文件。没过一会儿，面前的光线被挡住，他抬头，见蔡徐坤倚在他桌边，问他自己能不能在他办公室抽烟。

他这样一问，王子异才意识到对方似乎从没在他这里抽过烟，王子异说了句请便，又拿出了抽屉里的存货，递给蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤扬了扬眉，王子异说是给团队的人准备的，有时候他们需要。蔡徐坤点上烟后，问王子异，他跟叶然聚少离多，那么平时怎么解决性欲。他的语气就像问王子异有没有吃饭一样稀疏平常，让王子异一时间不知如何回答这个私密问题。

蔡徐坤静静等着，突然他单手一撑，坐到桌上，手肘倚着他桌边一摞文件，另一只手夹着烟，将自己的问题又推进了一步， “ 那次之后，你是怎么解决的？ ”

回应他的还是沉默，蔡徐坤抽完了半根烟，拿过自己的水杯，将烟头丢了进去，翘起腿问： “ 考不考虑做炮友？嗯？ ”

一直到蔡徐坤离开，王子异都没有回复。之后两天，蔡徐坤也没有再来王子异这里 “ 偷师 ” 。对方似乎在给他一个决定前的思考，但事实上，却是将王子异置于了一个完全无法做出选择的两难境地。他确实偏袒蔡徐坤，也很难拒绝他的要求，可能之前他还可以有一些堂而皇之的理由，但现在他能接受一次，也能接受第二次甚至第三次，他没必要较劲。可蔡徐坤不能就此得寸进尺 —— 不管他答应或拒绝，他与蔡徐坤的关系，势必都会改变。

两人最后重聚竟然是靠着范丞丞组局，王子异因故迟到，范丞丞已经喝到半醉。蔡徐坤将人丢给了林彦俊，示意王子异跟他去走廊。见蔡徐坤不悦，王子异也知道是因为自己的优柔寡断。

今天可能是谁在这里办了生日派对，走廊来往的客人多，王子异建议蔡徐坤与他去后门。那儿安静，又在小巷子里，昏暗的光线恰如其分地搭建了一个独处的环境。

蔡徐坤倚在墙边，问王子异考虑得如何。他先发制人，把让气闷了多日的王子异按在了下风。王子异的沉默，其实已是一种答案，只是他不说，蔡徐坤容易往反方向猜。而此刻光看他的表情，王子异几乎可以肯定他已经猜错了。为避免情况变糟，王子异只能把话说清楚。

他揉着太阳穴，叹了口气，说： “ 我还能说不吗？ ”

蔡徐坤得到了想要的答案，倒是不见开心。他还奇了怪了，自己哪儿委屈王子异了？

“ 不会怀孕，不需要你负责，知根知底，没有病史，也没有多少经验，我这样完美的炮友你去哪里找？更别说，我还是你的甲方。 ” 蔡徐坤说得理直气壮，掰着手指，恨不得把手掌都贴到王子异脸上。王子异拿开他的手，道： “ 你还敢说甲方。 ” 那几天两人完全没有联系，王子异差点以为他疯到连项目都不做了。

他当然知道蔡徐坤的 “ 优势 ” ，也知道他会在许久之后提出这样的邀约，本就是看似上上策的下下策。他很能理解欲望需求这个理由，只是更好奇他之前是如何排解的。当然，王子异也没傻到去问。除了这些外，更让王子异头疼的是这并非是他与蔡徐坤，而是一份三人关系， “ 徐坤，你就不想想这件事如果被范丞丞发现了怎么办？ ”

很显然，蔡徐坤误会了王子异的意思。范丞丞三个字直接点燃了认为自己不能再有理的蔡徐坤的火药桶，气得他直接跳起来。王子异见他的反应有趣，不禁哈哈大笑。蔡徐坤等他笑完，才冷冰冰地道： “ 其实他知与不知道对我而言也没什么所谓。你不说，我不说，他也不会知道是你。我是一个正常人，这个年纪想找炮友也很正常，尤其最近工作压力这么大，找人纾解有利身心健康。 ”

“ 为什么不直接分手？ ” 王子异倒也不是多怕被范丞丞发现，况且蔡徐坤的话也有他的道理，他只是不太理解双方这样消耗的意义。

蔡徐坤扯了扯嘴角， “ 我在等他说分手。毕竟我怕我说，很难不指责他，到头来把事情弄得更糟。 ” 他又掏了根烟，王子异帮他点上，蔡徐坤继续， “ 事情看淡了也没什么接受不了，也是我没提前给他预警。 ” 蔡徐坤耸了耸肩，手肘倚在王子异肩上，笑着对王子异说： “ 到头来还是阿异最值得信赖。 ”

王子异可不喝他灌的迷魂汤，冷笑一声， “ 对啊，帮你赚钱，还给你暖床。 ”

蔡徐坤不满他的态度，瞪起眼来， “ 我给你的还不够多吗？ ”

王子异耸耸肩，撇了下嘴， “ 我这算两份工吧？ ”

“ 不是吧？ ” 蔡徐坤不可思议地看着他， “ 王子异，你当自己卖啊？ ” 他本就带着揶揄意思，也料到王子异一定会 “ 生气 ” ，他自是打不过人高马大的王子异，却是没想到王子异不跟他比划，直接将他扛了起来。蔡徐坤晚上本就没吃什么，喝了一肚子的酒，这会儿真是眼冒金星，胃里翻腾，他也顾不得面子了，一边喊 “ 放我下来 ” ，一边又求饶说自己错了。

王子异却充耳不闻，生生在他屁股上狠狠扇了两巴掌，以示惩戒，才算罢休。


	14. Chapter 14

平心而论，与蔡徐坤做炮友，是一个十分享受的事情。当初那番宣言中，他并未将自己的优势展示完全。他还漂亮、帅气，外在条件几乎无可挑剔，在性癖的接受度上，也比王子异过去交往的女性要开放有趣得多。那天晚上他们还是回到了蔡徐坤家，因为蔡徐坤想要穿女装跟王子异做。王子异并不会对他的小爱好发表评论。尤其当他的这个爱好，也十分合王子异的意。

蔡徐坤的胸部不似他下面发育的那么完整，那里平坦，却过分白皙，轻轻一按，就能留下痕迹。王子异向来小心，不会在蔡徐坤身上留印记，蔡徐坤却截然相反，不仅要在王子异身上留下记号，也要展露自己的蛛丝马迹。王子异问他就这么希望被发现吗，蔡徐坤想了想，笑道：“是哦，这样就不好玩了。”

王子异向来欣赏他的坦诚，包括他在床上、床下的表达。两人既然决定做性爱伴侣，那双方的需求就是追求快感。蔡徐坤的身体有着得天独厚的优势，不仅形状好看，敏感多汁，里面更是别有洞天。唯一的难度可能在于他的高潮点靠后，宫口也不易突破，一般人驾驭不住。恰好王子异不是一般人，相反，他的交往对象垂涎他的性器但又无福消受，无外乎就是太长太壮，好看不好吃。

蔡徐坤可能都不知道自己与王子异身上竟是这样不可思议的契合，他没跟别人做过，不知道他生了个多难取悦的阴道。他只当是王子异技术好，一场酣畅淋漓的性爱后，从床头柜里掏出了一块硬币塞到王子异手里，“小伙子，再接再厉，金主爸爸赏你的。”

王子异问：“嫖资？”

蔡徐坤皱起眉，“你好不会说话，我这是包养你，宝贝儿。”

王子异哈哈大笑，手下硬币，又将面前这个衣冠不整的、穿裙子的男人推回床上，问：“那我再努力一点，金主爸爸可以多赏点吗？”

“行。”蔡徐坤答应得爽快，他一只手枕在脑后，另一只手轻佻地摸着王子异的脸，手指划过男人的下巴，“想要什么，我都给你。”

王子异折起蔡徐坤的腿，任他的裙摆堆在腰间，他俯下身，对着蔡徐坤的耳朵吹气，“想看你穿丁字裤。”他说完，又再次进入蔡徐坤。不等蔡徐坤发出声音，就开始了激烈的抽插，蔡徐坤被他干得蜷缩，双腿双手攀附着王子异的背脊，指甲在他背后留下红痕。

事后，蔡徐坤才发现自己抓得太狠，十分不好意思，大半夜让柳亚南给他订了消炎药送上门。他说的不清不楚的，柳亚南也不知道他具体要什么样的，只知道是软膏，于是什么都购入了一点，还包括给私处的。

王子异说柳亚南办事细心，蔡徐坤瞥了他一眼，他换了件睡袍，衣长就够遮住大腿，料子看起来华丽舒适。王子异洗好澡了，药膏一罐罐铺在他跟蔡徐坤之间，蔡徐坤还在读说明，王子异说随便哪支都行。蔡徐坤才不肯，最后是挑了一个美国进口的，说没有什么刺激性物质，擦上不会疼。

蔡徐坤挑得确实不错，刚擦上，伤口就不红了。蔡徐坤把它作为常备药放在床头，其他的被他随便丢到一边。

他们的床单还没换，蔡徐坤却已经累得不想动了。王子异抱他去客房，蔡徐坤懒懒散散，捏着王子异手臂上的肌肉，“你这练得也太大了。”

“不正好伺候我们金主爸爸么？”

“切。”蔡徐坤滚上干净的床单，看王子异背对着他换衣服，问：“你说我要不要买几组新的床单床罩。”

“为什么？”王子异的睡衣是需要系扣的上下装，蔡徐坤说：“现在这个材质，很容易留下痕迹。”

王子异又在笑，他无所谓，但即便不留下痕迹，难道蔡徐坤还会在那张床上睡觉吗。蔡徐坤想想也是，他不耐烦地啧了声，“换床单真的很麻烦。”王子异换好衣服，躺进床里，蔡徐坤让他往里靠，他习惯睡右边。

“怪不得大家都在酒店约炮，时间成本啊。”

王子异起身关灯，没回应蔡徐坤的感悟。他回到床上，蔡徐坤还在发信息。王子异有光就睡不着，见蔡徐坤聊了挺久的，问：“工作？”

“不是，是丞丞。”蔡徐坤放下手机，侧过身，“他问圣诞节怎么过。”

王子异沉默了一会儿，问：“你怎么回答的。”

蔡徐坤说不知道，“再说吧，他总有主意。”

范丞丞还是找了他们上次工作室周年庆的朋友布置了场地，派对不论是主题还是人员都是老样子，只是这回他多带了一个人——朱正廷。这事儿王子异是到了才知道，他难得没有迟到，林彦俊说他们公司难得有了次人性，王子异心不在焉地与他聊着工作，其实满场在找蔡徐坤。没人知道他在哪里，倒是袁青青在中途联系他，说徐放那边的同事有圣诞礼物要送来。

果然，叶然准备的不止一个人的。之前她都没有送过王子异的朋友们礼物，今年也不知道发了什么疯。不过王子异已经不太想知道她怎么想的了，他让袁青青把聚会的地址告诉徐放，今年人还挺多的，如果叶然要送，可不能厚此薄彼。

王子异的态度近乎冷淡，意思清楚明白，可就是辛苦了袁青青，要将话翻译一遍告知徐放。

这家私人会所共有三层，二层有个三十米长的露台，客人们都在那儿聊天。三楼是放置收藏品的地方，不对外接客。

这会所的所在地上原本是个四合院，蔡徐坤拿到后进行了改造，平日招待商务伙伴，需要时就做聚会场所。三楼里的东西是他之前留学时海外拍的些奇技淫巧的玩意，加上他父亲寄放在他这里的画和古董，整理之后，都被摆在玻璃柜里，还挺像个迷你展馆。

展馆背光的角落有一组环形沙发和投影仪，蔡徐坤正在看纪录片。他听到有人进来，一猜就是王子异。王子异走到他身边，问难道不会是范丞丞吗？蔡徐坤把手机丢给王子异，是这间会所的监控。范丞丞所在的是画面8，蔡徐坤瞥了王子异一眼，“别点开，小心长针眼。”

王子异笑了笑，他把手机放去一边，绕到蔡徐坤身边坐下。王子异问：“不高兴？”

蔡徐坤说：“没有，还好。有点吵。”他顿了顿，“蔡赟又给我使绊子。”

“医疗那个？”王子异问，蔡徐坤点点头，他揉了揉太阳穴，“元旦后带去董事会投票，屁大的事儿，搞这么复杂，他怎么那么想被赶出家门。操。”蔡徐坤愤愤地踢了一脚面前的木茶几。这块木头也有来历，说是块千年古树的根部，被大老远从安徽运来。蔡徐坤摸了摸身上，没有烟，王子异从怀里掏出了盒给他，蔡徐坤笑道：“你说你又不抽，随身带烟，有瘾吧？”

王子异知道他心情不好，也没计较他的语气。蔡徐坤仰着头，吞云吐雾，其实他这几天心情都不太好，这回是给王子异撞见了。他不想见王子异，那个在线医疗的项目是他拉王子异下水的，前期工作基本做完，就等蔡氏的领投，随后各方加入。这是蔡徐坤踏入新行业和新地域的第一桶金，他不惜在那么个鬼地方住了近一个月，结果就是蔡赟这个老东西给他背后捅刀子，说他前期调研的情况可能跟实际状况有出入，这笔资金重大，需要董事会决议。

重大？真是见了鬼了，平日里比它大上十倍百倍的金额都不见蔡赟说话，这回不见时见他要动非洲这块蛋糕吗。

蔡徐坤越想越气，王子异则更加实际，问他有没有Plan B。蔡徐坤没好气地说：“没有。”

“坤。”王子异沉了语气，蔡徐坤瞥他了一眼，喊道：“真没有！没有蔡氏的投资，亨元、昌嵘都不会跟进，这个项目就只会是一个普通的在线医疗！这么短的时间里，我去说服谁来顶替蔡氏？”

这点蔡徐坤说得没错，这个金额对于他们所处投资机构而言真算不上重大，但所放在市场，还是有一定风险的。王子异问他这里有没有纸笔，蔡徐坤问他干嘛，还是从沙发旁的小抽屉里给他找了一副。王子异咬开笔帽，将金额划成了三份，分别是个人投资人，亨元资本、昌嵘生科，专业支持则来自昌嵘医药。

“王子异，没必要……”蔡徐坤看出王子异是在帮他，他指了指个人投资人，问：“这是谁？”

王子异笑了笑，“我。明天让柳亚南把文件给我，我来说服他们，放心，我公事公办，反正最坏不就是办不成吗。”

王子异有做个人投资人的底气，与他们这些在吃信托基金的小孩不一样，离开昌嵘的王子异，比他们有更多可支配资产。他们只是在“大平台”上，而王子异是真正手握黄金。

“我还是很不爽。”蔡徐坤捻了烟，“能成的概率应该很大，但你知道我不是只想做一个有收益的项目而已。”

蔡家内部的关系王子异不予置评，他手机震了，袁青青说徐放的人到了，拿了礼物来。王子异问蔡徐坤要不要下楼去看看，蔡徐坤嗤之以鼻，说：“我才没兴趣。”说完他又向王子异摊手，“你的呢？”

王子异指了指自己，蔡徐坤点点头，王子异说：“在车上，等结束后给你。”

“哦？”蔡徐坤露出暧昧的笑容，他侧过身，撑着脑袋，扯着王子异的领带，“你变坏了王子异。”王子异笑了笑，拿过蔡徐坤的酒，微微抿了一口，“彼此彼此。”


	15. Chapter 15

徐放的到来算是聚会的一个尴尬的小惊喜，叶然殷勤，大家调侃的自然是王子异。王子异不清楚叶然的意图，也懒得去管，大家说叶然“会做人”，他也不反驳。有了叶然的插曲，交换礼物的环节也顺势到来，自然也给了王子异和蔡徐坤环节结束后悄悄离开的机会。

每年的圣诞节都是大风天，这次也不例外，光是从门口到车上那么一点路他都觉得自己要被吹跑。蔡徐坤在车里狼狈地打哆嗦，相比之下，王子异却是慢条斯理地坐上车，打开保温杯，喝了口温水。蔡徐坤将他上下打量了遍，看到他通红的鼻头，腹诽了句，惺惺作态。

车上有司机，蔡徐坤还是不能拆。他们是回蔡徐坤那里，蔡徐坤迫不及待地在电梯上就把包装纸拆了，边撕边问到底是什么东西，又重又大。王子异帮他拖着盒子，待蔡徐坤盖子打开，看清里面的东西后，真是哭笑不得，觉得既荒谬，又巧妙。

王子异送了他一组床上用品，他摸了摸质感，与他常用的不相上下，王子异随即解释道：“你说容易留痕迹，这个不会，我看过他们往上倒水。”

他或许只是想为自己看似奇怪的选择开解，但蔡徐坤并不买账，他一把夺过礼盒，气呼呼地将东西往客厅的沙发上一丢。王子异以为是他不喜欢，问他是不喜欢这个材质还是颜色，这些都可以解决。蔡徐坤冷冰冰地问他：“还有什么颜色？”

王子异先是一愣，似乎没想到蔡徐坤真的会问，他看蔡徐坤平日都喜欢用香槟色，所以这次选的也是。

“还有挺多的，都在我公司，你什么时候有空去看，我让青青整理一下。”他这回又是一本正经地向蔡徐坤解释，仿佛不知道蔡徐坤最为诟病的就是他的说话方式，在遭受蔡徐坤的冷眼后，他还会表现出不解，弄得蔡徐坤特别想问问他是不是真的没有意识到自己刚刚说的那些话，都有什么引申义。

不过，抛开这些不谈，但看礼物，蔡徐坤倒是没想到王子异会送这个，听他的意思，还是买了不少。

“所以你的办公室这会儿都是四件套？”想到那个场景，蔡徐坤就忍不住想要再次大笑。王子异却觉得无所谓，他既然有心要给蔡徐坤好的，自然是会下功夫。他办公室是否被暂时占领不重要，蔡徐坤是否接受才是重点。除了嘴上要占占上风，蔡徐坤对这件礼物本身倒没什么好挑剔的。他给王子异的礼物自也有一份台面上的，一份私下的。东西就在家里，仿佛料定王子异今晚会来。

那是一组赌场的筹码，每个的金额还不小。王子异是事出有因，蔡徐坤的选择就让人疑惑多了，王子异不涉足赌场，这些筹码对他的吸引力不大；若不是用作赌博，筹码的意义与一堆塑料没有分别，蔡徐坤不必大费周章这个时候给他。面对他的疑惑，蔡徐坤只说他的悟性不够，他拿起一个放进王子异的口袋，“金主爸爸给你涨薪的。”

哦，原来是弥补之前的一块硬币。

见王子异恍然大悟的样子，蔡徐坤假意叹了口气，还补了句不识情趣，弄得王子异很不好意思。

王子异在这儿过了夜，半夜叶然问他喜不喜欢礼物，那会儿他正扛着蔡徐坤的腿，揉着那人的胸，撞得激烈。蔡徐坤被他顶得全身颤抖，双腿紧锁着王子异的脖子，紧绷的腹部被顶出了个凸起，上下滑动，有好几次都像是要冲到胃里。蔡徐坤抠着他的背，说他长了根驴鞭，王子异却像没有听见，专心致志在他身上耕耘。

有些事情可能就是天赋异禀，包括让男人爽的构造和诀窍。要不然怎么说性生活和谐程度可以决定一段关系的长久程度，王子异过去对这句话持保留意见，现在算是意识到那是因为他从未领悟过精髓。

蔡徐坤白皙皮肤的曼妙在这次再次展现，因情欲而变粉的不仅是他的身体，还有他的脸颊和眼角。王子异可以轻易看到他在自己长鞭之下的婀娜，也忍不住想让蔡徐坤满足他更多欲望。

挑明炮友关系不久后，蔡徐坤就尝试了他第一次口交。他在这件事上的天分远不如他身体迷人，虽然王子异尽量保持满意，却没想到蔡徐坤追求极致和完美的个性在性事上也能被发挥得淋漓尽致。他恪守勤能补拙的原则，在王子异身上反复试验，好几次留宿后的清晨，王子异都在旖旎的梦境中苏醒，迎接他的不仅是阳光，还有努力吞咽性器的蔡徐坤。他生得美，养得娇，看向王子异时，目光清纯迷茫，舌头却灵巧柔软，嘴巴被塞得鼓鼓囊囊，屁股又挺又翘，微微摇晃，模样妩媚又色情。

王子异敌不过这样的诱惑，若不是依靠自持，怕是要误不少事。

除了口交，王子异也无法对主动的蔡徐坤说不。就如现在，他翻身骑在自己身上，背对着他，只给他看延展的背和那两团软绵绵的屁股。蔡徐坤双手撑着王子异的大腿，腰窝微微凹出一个弧度，他不会让王子异动，说自己被他弄得痛，要自己享受。他也确实享受，只不过不是性爱，可能是掌控。龟头只深入碰一下宫口，他就如被烫到一样马上离开。子宫如一张害羞的嘴，只能蜻蜓点水。一开始还是情趣，次数多了就有些磨人了，王子异在蔡徐坤这儿不需要任何忍耐和掩饰，他一把握住蔡徐坤的腰，将人一把压下，狠撞了十几下，将蔡徐坤的宫口撞软了，撞得一波波往外吐水，才放慢速度，顶在里面磨，磨到听到蔡徐坤的哭饶，感受到他的发软的双腿，才将他松开，看他倒在床上，蜷缩着，再将他强制打开。像硬被撬开的蚌，掠夺里面最鲜美的肉。

床头灯下的蔡徐坤的柔若无骨，王子异连续的猛击让他彻底失去了力气，头发遮盖了他的眼，但他却能从喘息声中辨认身上男人的兴奋程度。嫣红的嘴唇微启，轻吐着呻吟，王子异俯下身，捏着他的乳头，贴着他的耳朵，问他舒不舒服。蔡徐坤答不出来，他微蹩着眉，手被王子异拉到腹部，按压着被那个顶起的部位，王子异又问：“这样不舒服吗？”

蔡徐坤缩得更厉害了，他的声音徒然增高，本是被王子异强拽的手此刻反而紧握着王子异，他呜呜咽咽地，根本说不出完整的句子，只能唤着“子异，子异”，一声声控着王子异的名字。

王子异与他贴得近，听得更是清楚，他是故意欺负蔡徐坤的，毕竟床上的他专横又性感，是无人可见的可爱。蔡徐坤与他贴着脸，声音里的情欲根本难以掩饰。王子异也就不这样折磨他了，干脆地将人再次翻了过来，与他面对面，之后狠狠一压，同时用一一撞，蔡徐坤爽得直翻白眼，子宫被完全填满，尖叫着喷出一波春水，哆嗦着高潮了。

他的手搂紧了王子异的脖子，在男人的持续撞击下被生生延长了高潮了，此时他也很难说清这是令人痴迷的性爱，还是难以拒绝的折磨。子宫已经无法合上了，拜访多次的性器完全占领了自己的领地，蔡徐坤无力瘫着腿，将身体完全展露给了王子异。王子异抚摸着他的洁白的脚裸，又缓缓将他再次折起，去咬他的腿窝。

蔡徐坤已经管不了王子异在他身上留下这些报复性的痕迹了，他总是这样，在蔡徐坤恶作剧之后，“发泄”情绪，而蔡徐坤对他的招惹也是乐此不疲。但这会儿，蔡徐坤却无心计较，他伸出手，与王子异交缠在一起，紧抱着这人，不知是要延续还是要叫停这场令人虚脱的性爱。


	16. Chapter 16

王子异洗好澡回来，才看到叶然于2小时前发来的信息。他并不想表现得没有风度，他与叶然之间本就没有情感基础，论背叛，深究下来也不过是人之常情。两人是伙伴关系，他要怪也只能怪叶然没有告知，没有契约精神。但要说有多过分，王子异想到之前私家侦探说的长久而隐秘，至少也是有所顾忌，给双方都留了余地。

况且，王子异看了眼蜷在一旁的蔡徐坤，女人是情感动物，男人是性爱动物，自己也没有资格指摘她。

王子异想了想，还是回复了对方信息。没想到叶然还没睡，以为他刚离开聚会，电话就来了过来。这倒是杀了王子异一个措手不及，他轻手轻脚快步向外走，待到了客厅才接起。叶然听他的声音轻，以为他是喝了酒头昏，问他是不是这会儿不舒服。王子异也没解释，只说没有，叶然又问他聚会怎么样，礼物还都喜欢吗。说起这个，王子异也直接反问她怎么突然想起送礼。

叶然否认自己是心血来潮，王子异的朋友们她多多少少都有耳闻，圣诞是个洋节，送礼是传统，没什么好奇怪的。王子异确定她有所隐瞒，但没有打算从她这里获得答案，顺着她的话说一切都还不错，礼物大家也很喜欢。叶然哦了声，欲言又止，明显还有事情想问。王子异整暇以待地坐到一旁沙发上，换上耳机，等她编借口。

只不过，等到最后，叶然也没问出口。她改口去关心王子异的生活，像往日一样叮嘱他要注意身体，注意休息。同时还聊了聊自己这边的工作，像往常一样，报喜不报忧。

他们之间因为聚少离多，交流多依赖通讯工具，一周总会有两、三通电话，聊聊双方的工作生活，减少了时间和距离的隔阂。这并不在婚前协议里，也没有被口头约定，王子异将这当做是二人引以为傲的默契之一，因为算起来，他们的交流可能比那些不走捷径结婚、也分居两地的夫妻可能还频繁，也建立了王子异对于二人婚姻的自信。

显然，这都是他的一厢情愿。

最近这段时间，这个联系的默契明显有了变化，问题当然不是出在叶然那边——王子异会以忙碌为借口，刻意回避与叶然交流。但有时候逃避得多了，也觉得没什么必要，就如今晚，他看似大度地退让了，但真正面对叶然的嘘寒问暖后，王子异又开始后悔，觉得一切都是煎熬。

他近来经常在这两种状态之间转换，一是不知道如何应对叶然，二也是一直在找一个干脆了断的方式结束婚姻。

叶然出轨的对象他已经知道了，叫丛盛，之前跟她合作过一部现代戏。两人是校友，丛盛高她一级，两人参与了同一个海外游学的项目，异国他乡相处三个月，从侦探给的照片看，应该是那个时候开始交往的。

种种迹象表明，这是一场带着青春激情的恋爱，至于为什么分开，猜测有许多。学校论坛有个隐秘的讨论帖也被挖了出来，作为内容呈在文件夹里。其中有猜测是家庭地位的悬殊，也有人说是事业理想的追求不同。丛盛喜欢话剧，也考了话剧团，他这两年才开始演戏的，扎实的根基和剧团的人脉让他接到了一些不错的资源。叶然从一毕业走商业路线，只有在学校时拍过文艺片。只是后来为了镀金拿奖，才开始转战一些小众题材，她本质还是更愿意迎合大众的认可。

不过两人能够交往，总会有些相似的地方，比如兴趣爱好。王子异跟叶然没交往过，但彼此之间还是知道的。他记得叶然家里很主张她学乐器，艺术类倒是没听说。看了资料才发现原来是丛盛从小画画。当然，这也不能代表是丛盛改变了她，女大十八变，音乐和绘画之间也是相通的。

那个文件夹里很多东西，王子异记得的也就这些。他看得不太仔细，看的时候也很矛盾，他是想知道为什么，但一旦得到了一个顺理成章的原因，他又不想知道那些细节了。换了律师那边的人后，他拿到的东西大同小异，只是律师那边多个文件，是叶然明年的排期表，有一部电影，是她跟丛盛主演，两人要去西班牙待三个月，这个电影的投资公司，正是叶然堂姐夫开的。

这条信息也是王子异决定按兵不动的根源，这婚怕是真好离了。

叶然是个小话匣子，否则依王子异这种枯燥的生活体验，肯定撑不住一周两三个电话的频率。以前他爱听，现在他不爱听，但还是碍于是自己主动回了信息，继续拖着。烦躁的时候难免会被逼出些坏习惯，王子异对抽烟无瘾，但心情不好时总想来一根。现在就很符合他需要烟的状态。他的衣服在蔡徐坤的卧室，但蔡徐坤这个烟鬼肯定有存活。王子异刚拉开茶几的抽屉，就看到不远处露出的十个光洁的脚趾。

他抬头，直直撞进蔡徐坤的眼，那人批着居家服的大外套，用口型问他，找什么呢。

蔡徐坤的烟在沙发边的高脚台上，王子异这回记住了，里面有三种，一种黄和平，一种女士的，还有王子异常抽的万宝路。

王子异一直不太喜欢黄和平的味道，蔡徐坤总劝他多试试，总会有喜欢的时候。可惜王子异不喜欢尝新，他还是拿了自己常备的绿万，抽了一根，去了阳台。

这会儿户外已经很冷了，好在有灯炉，站在灯下很快就能暖和起来。蔡徐坤没跟着他出去，他就坐在玻璃门的另一边玩手机。他穿得还是不够多，一起风，他就被透进门缝里的冷气吹得吸鼻子。

叶然终于说累了，王子异也不留她，挂了电话，他却不急着进门，站在灯下慢慢悠悠地抽烟。蔡徐坤的一局消消乐结束了，手边已经堆了三四张纸团，他抬头，见王子异已经摘了耳机，于是就捞了包黄和平走了出去。王子异知道他不抗冻，见他就这样单薄的出来，微微皱了皱眉。

蔡徐坤则挤到他身边，边哆嗦，边夸自己灯炉好用。王子异无奈地看了眼他，心说，再怎么好用也不是你这么用的。

蔡徐坤抖了一会儿终于缓和了过来，他跟王子异天马行空地说自己将如何改造阳台，要摆桌子、椅子，搭顶棚，要在冬日看雪景，夏日里看星星。王子异不搭他的话，随他做梦。这又不是独栋小院，住在中心区的公寓规矩多，光一个灯炉都费劲，更别提搭棚子这种工程了。

王子异向来务实，听蔡徐坤越说越兴奋，直接提议他把这个主意用在蔡赟送他那套房上。那里是郊区，这会儿的规矩一定不那么严，先过两年瘾，没准儿到时候上面还没管，蔡徐坤自己就先觉得没意思了。

蔡徐坤没想到王子异会主动提那里，自从他们上次一起看过房后，蔡徐坤就再没去过，更没想过会真的搬过去，即便只是小住。他一直觉得那是蔡赟故意的，只是一直没找到证据。他也跟王子异提过，应该就是不久之前抱怨蔡赟给他穿小鞋的时候，虽然这种事情时有发生。王子异却觉得是蔡徐坤多想，破坏他跟叶然的婚姻，并不会对蔡徐坤产生影响，蔡赟没有理由这样做。蔡徐坤听后只是瘪了瘪嘴，王子异理解他对蔡赟的敌意，两人是竞争关系，这无可厚非，但有些子虚乌有的罪名，还是不要乱扣帽子，这样也显得他小气，反而会被当做话柄。

“我要真在那儿做这么个阳台，你来陪我风花雪月吗？那么远，谁去啊。”蔡徐坤反而先说王子异异想天开，王子异这会儿倒是勾了勾嘴角，他碾灭了烟，说：“我去啊，你搭好，我就去，还送你一箱酒，怎么样？”


	17. Chapter 17

王子异到了时间就不太能睡着了，生物钟害人。原本应该熟睡的蔡徐坤却出乎意料的已经起身，王子异问他去哪儿，蔡徐坤说：“范丞丞来了。”王子异哦了声，翻了个身，又突然惊醒。蔡徐坤披上睡袍，拍了拍王子异的腰，“别担心。”

蔡徐坤刚开门，屋外就传来范丞丞的声音，他在喊：“坤儿，锅呢！”竟然是要下厨，房门一关，折断了投进门缝的光，也阻隔了范丞丞清亮的声音，但不过一会儿，王子异又能听到范丞丞讲话了：对方似乎是从厨房跑进了客厅。

“坤，你昨晚怎么那么早就回来了？我姐那边礼物都准备好了，催我带你回家拆呢。”范丞丞的声音洪亮，即便是一门之隔，也让王子异听得清清楚楚。想来对方也确实没有任何控制音量的必要，房屋的主人就在他面前，他又何必多此一举。蔡徐坤揉了揉太阳穴，让范丞丞小点声说话，他刚刚起床，范丞丞吵得他脑袋疼。范丞丞搂着他撒娇，一声声坤啊坤，王子异已能想象他此刻的样子。蔡徐坤不耐烦地将人推开，使唤范丞丞给他倒水，要温的，40度，多一度都不行。

范丞丞唉声叹气，说蔡徐坤毛病好多，也就自己愿意惯着他。蔡徐坤不置可否，又问他昨晚玩到了几点。范丞丞思考了下，没有立即回答，他的声音由远到近，大概是接到水了，就听蔡徐坤冷笑一声，“五点？！也难为你还不辞辛劳地来我这儿。”

“难得我今年业绩完成得不错，连姐夫都对我刮目相看，不该庆祝一下吗？”

不知为何，王子异想到了他与蔡徐坤在三楼看到的监控画面，一时间也不知道范丞丞指的庆祝是哪一个，还是说都有。

他坐在床上，有些不知道该进该退。其实他也有理由，比如昨晚喝多了，就是在蔡徐坤这里借宿。范丞丞应该没有注意到他喝了多少，况且他酒量确实不好，来蔡徐坤这儿过夜，无可厚非。就算范丞丞注意到了，这个理由用不了，他也有其他的。最最差的情况是，他不用任何理由，以他们之间的交情，朋友之间留宿，又何来的解释。

但问题就在于王子异他心虚，卫生间的垃圾桶里，还有两人昨晚用过的安全套。

王子异扶着头，俯下身，陷入了一种深深的烦躁，其中一部分情绪是懊悔，另一部分还有外面此起彼伏的谈话声，令他心绪焦躁。

蔡徐坤似乎是被范丞丞缠烦了，说自己去洗漱一下就跟他回家。范丞丞欢天喜地，粘着他往卧室去。蔡徐坤将人拦住，不让他进，范丞丞以为他是开玩笑，与他闹了一会儿，见蔡徐坤真的不愿意了，沉了语气问蔡徐坤到底藏了什么。

王子异这会儿已经站了起来，他原本是在计划躲藏路线，可范丞丞的速度远比他快，这会儿已经是站在门口，与蔡徐坤对峙。

“里面有谁？”范丞丞问，蔡徐坤没回答，范丞丞又问了一遍，这回显然已经有要开门的架势，在对方按上门把手的瞬间，蔡徐坤将范丞丞一把推过，“你闻闻你这一身味道，别进我的门。”不等范丞丞解释，蔡徐坤指着范丞丞的脖子说：“胡闹也该有个限度，我谅你今早是高兴，不跟你计较，我也请你洗澡的时候仔细一些，少带着这股骚味来我这里。今天是你来找我，不是我找你，也不是我非要回你家，你要是愿意跟我在这里耗着，我们来客厅，坐着。你不累，我还累。”

蔡徐坤说完直接让开了门，径直走回了客厅。这回倒是范丞丞进退两难了，他最后还是苦兮兮地跑到客厅，跟蔡徐坤卖乖说对不起，昨晚真的喝得太过了，迷迷糊糊的，保证没有下次。蔡徐坤还端着架子，不说话。范丞丞伏低做小了好一会儿他才叹气，两人说了一会儿小话蔡徐坤才回卧室，一开门就看到在浴室洗漱的王子异。蔡徐坤一见他就笑，说他倒是淡定，自己都要吓死了。

“是吗？”王子异吐了牙膏泡，不咸不淡地了回了句。蔡徐坤说是啊，范丞丞一个莽夫，一冲进来不都完了。

王子异看了他一眼，说：“我以为你不在乎。”

蔡徐坤听到这话，瞥向他，随后倚着洗手台问：“你哪只眼睛看到我不在乎了？”

主卧的洗手台是双水槽，够长够宽，但蔡徐坤刻意靠近了王子异所站的位置，抿着嘴，生生逼近王子异，王子异则一动不动，微微垂眼，说：“两只眼睛。”

就听蔡徐坤一声嗤笑，他问：“刚刚你怕吗？”

“怕。”王子异答得十分干脆，他没有必要在蔡徐坤面前掩饰慌张，蔡徐坤又问：“试图躲柜子了吗？”

王子异说没有，柜子太小，而且承重性不好，他怕坐坏蔡徐坤的柜子。蔡徐坤听后哈哈大笑，草草刷了牙，漱了个口，便双手搭上了王子异的脖子，说：“小异就是可爱。”

王子异反握住他的手腕，直视着蔡徐坤的眼睛，试图从他眼里看出自己探寻的慌张，但那里除了笑意，只有自己的阴影，王子异拉下他的胳膊，说：“丞丞还是很在意你。”

蔡徐坤听到这话先是一愣，随后又是大笑，王子异依旧是沉默地看着他，蔡徐坤笑过之后又嗤之以鼻地摇了摇头，他突然靠近王子异，在他脖子上咬下一个牙印，“你说什么样的人会在意你，又舍得让你看到他身上被留下这种痕迹？”

王子异转过头，看到镜子里的红印，不高，离肩膀很近，高领毛衣就可以遮住。但范丞丞可能没有注意，才给蔡徐坤发现。他应该是疏忽了，王子异也不知道，他并不是在为范丞丞开解，只是从对方言辞中这样判断而已。

“叶然呢？大半夜的跟你谈天说地，偷个情还遮遮掩掩，你觉得她这样算在意吗？”

蔡徐坤这样比就真没必要了，王子异本想这样反驳他，但又发现，自己也没有什么可以反驳他的立场。相比之下，叶然确实更加“在意”，但这种“在意”，不要也罢。

话说成这样，再继续下去也没什么意思。蔡徐坤擦了把脸，随便套了件居家服就跟范丞丞出去了。王子异一个人站在浴室，等两人应该彻底不会回来，才从浴室走到客厅。那里还有范丞丞为蔡徐坤倒得温水及还没来得及下锅的鸡蛋。

十指不沾阳春水的范丞丞第一顿饭就是为了蔡徐坤去学的，结果操作不当，虎口处还被烫起泡了。王子异其实不是在为范丞丞说话，而是在为两人的感情说话，只是他也不知道，这段感情是否还停留在原地，亦或是只是他这个局外人的一厢情愿。

他总以为冲破枷锁，自由追求的恋爱肯定会开花结果，但这二位好友，却让他再一次看到了理想美好，现实骨感。

归根到底，王子异劝说的背后，只是他的不解。

对于蔡徐坤而言，可能是情场失意，商场得意，非洲的项目被董事局通过，得意继续推进，因此元旦之后，他便可以名正言顺地与亨元合作，聘请王子异前往非洲。今年的春节来得晚，要到二月底，蔡徐坤计划是在那之前回来。

这回他是真的成了王子异的甲方，王子异不得不听他的。崔瑶知道后说蔡徐坤就爱胡闹，她是不太喜欢那片大陆的，虽然许多公益基金的项目是定投，但依旧很难让她扭转对非洲的印象。

一切都在有条不紊的推进，他倒是没想到范丞丞来了信息，问他元旦安排。如无意外，大概是在加班吧，王子异回他。范丞丞一面说王子异真是个负责的乙方，一面又撺掇他出来享受为数不多的好日子。他提议去榕树山庄，正好三个人，不谈工作，好好放松。

“哦？其实是你没订上吧？”王子异调侃道，范丞丞“恼羞成怒”，“怎么回事啊你，揭人伤疤，明明是太难预定了！”

“你们想去不必拉着我，我借给你们住就是了。”虽然说蔡徐坤未必想要与范丞丞一起过元旦，但他也犯不着为了这个，就去做那个电灯泡。

“住的地方，还留你一个人加班？不如你来榕树山庄加。”

“看你们甜甜蜜蜜？范丞丞，听听说的是人话吗？”王子异真是被气得哭笑不得，范丞丞却还火上浇油道：“哈哈哈哈，那你可以叫上叶然！”

“剧组不休假。”王子异也懒得与范丞丞胡搅蛮缠，正好袁青青进来，他给对方写了纸条，让她去办，随后便拿这件事堵了范丞丞的嘴。


	18. Chapter 18

王子异安排好了榕树山庄后，本是与崔瑶说定回家过节的。两人要去崔家探望外公外婆，可惜计划赶不上变化，亨元那边有个大客户凑巧也在榕树山庄过元旦，他们第二年的合约还有些细节没谈妥，合伙人提出让王子异与他去跟对方见个面。

那时间不尴不尬地就卡在元旦当天，王子异原本早一天回崔家的计划也就此落空。这是他今年第二次放崔瑶鸽子，虽然崔瑶可以理解这些突发情况的出现，但由于她对王子异的期望是平安喜乐，而非功成名就，所以对于他次次都将工作置于家庭之前，崔瑶的不满溢于言表。

王子异理解母亲，但也不敢再做出无法兑现的承诺，他主动向外公外婆致歉，相比之下，老人家对他的支持多过责怪。截然不同的态度侧面显示了崔瑶对王子异期望的孤立无援，这也令王子异更加内疚。

去榕树山庄之前，他与崔瑶的秘书核对了时间，知道她母亲28号中午有空，便主动登门，与她吃饭。崔瑶态度冷淡，话不多，最后又回到了王子异与叶然的生活状态上。王子异与母亲打太极，字里行间都在为异地工作的叶然开脱，崔瑶听了更烦，索性不问了，感慨了句，“你们倒是伉俪情深。”

表面和谐虽是王子异预想达到的效果，但还会因向家人刻意隐瞒真相而心怀歉意。说来崔瑶的要求也不过分。她只有王子异一个骨肉，孩子要得早，王子异比起父母那辈已是落后许多了。她现在期盼王子异尽早开枝散叶真是合情合理，无可厚非。

想到这里，王子异不禁抚了抚额头，心想自己这会儿也不该跟蔡徐坤厮混在一起，这若真去发展一下婚外恋，弄个私生子出来，也算是为家里留了一后。

需要他陪同的那位客户是四口之家，孩子是双胞胎，两个女孩儿，正是玩闹的年纪。王子异调派了专属管家来接待他们，双方也有一个空闲的下午可以喝茶聊天。他们晚上那顿饭吃到了挺晚，主要是前半场有孩子和夫人在，喝酒只能放在后半段。三个人喝得都不多，将客人送回房间后，王子异跟合伙人准备一起泡温泉。

他的房间也被安排在沁兰苑里，苑里的那一套房就是他借给范丞丞住的。除了王子异或者他的客人，沁兰苑基本不会用作招待其他人。王家专属的几个别苑基本都是这个作用，因此在设计时，没有刻意像对外房间那样配备专属汤池，而是以院落为单位，搭配大池。

他们去得时间晚，王子异也就没有刻意告知范丞丞和蔡徐坤自己也住在这边。一来不觉得会那么巧，二来也觉得他们可能已经休息。结果天不遂人愿，他刚踏入汤区，就看到了熟悉的两张脸。王子异怎么都没想到在这儿又能撞上范丞丞和朱正廷，显然他将沁兰苑借给范丞丞的目的并不是这个。他脸上表情千变万化，但又在瞬息间回归平静。他的合伙人善于交际，道了句真巧，就往范丞丞的方向走去。范丞丞坐在池边的躺椅上，面前一个电脑，朱正廷坐在他对面，怀里也有一个笔记本。

范丞丞情绪不高，可能是因为这里的环境本就不适合工作，只适合放松，另一方面……王子异环顾四周，他没有看到蔡徐坤。王子异也走到范丞丞身边，范丞丞身子一歪，靠上了王子异的腰，他苦着脸向王子异抱怨，说他姐夫假期都不放过他。

不管工作多少年，范丞丞还是这样小孩子心性。下班后不回信息不接电话，每次都要被家里人教育才会乖乖“加班”。他本身工作能力强，效率又高，一年到头业绩有目共睹，大家都想他再加把劲，范丞丞却只想work life balance。

他的想法着实没有什么能让人指摘的地方，王子异内心也很认同。只不过对于王子异而言，生活和工作之间的区割并没有那么大，又可以说他平日的兴趣爱好本就比较无趣贫乏，工作算是他偏好的领域，连带的读书看片也都是专业性极高的，因此常备诟病不懂生活，似乎也无从反驳。

不过，这一个月来，王子异的生活轨迹有了改变。加班的次数少了，或者说，他主动留在公司的次数锐减。那一层本就没几个办公室，相互之间隔得开，能注意到的也就是他贴身的袁青青。王子异多少知道袁青青可能有的几种猜测，他也无意澄清，因为严格意义上，他是出轨了。

蔡徐坤以强势、不容拒绝地方式挤进了他的生活，过去是象征性地叫他喝酒，现在是实打实地要与他做爱。蔡徐坤的执着可能带着一些发泄和报复的情绪，王子异本是半推半就，后来倒也觉出了趣，有了一些掩饰下的欲罢不能。

王子异在有肌肤之亲前就偏袒蔡徐坤，这会儿看到范丞丞和朱正廷在一起，即便是谈论工作，仍让他有些不悦。但范丞丞冲他撒娇，他又发不出脾气。那人控诉资本家不是人，哪里有这样搅人闲暇的。他毫不避讳地将电脑转给王子异看，抱怨晚上不用睡觉了。王子异拍着他的肩安慰他，说地方给他多留一段时间，等忙完了再回来休息不就是了。

范丞丞瘪瘪嘴，“早知道就不说让你在这里加班的事了，感觉老天爷在耍我。”

他话音刚落，合伙人的手机就响了，他一看来电人的名字，抱歉地挥了挥手，解释是家里人。他离开后，空间里就只剩下三个人。朱正廷这才敢开口，跟范丞丞继续对工作，范丞丞听得烦，又不得不重新伏在案前。朱正廷这时又打开了手机，听到电话的声音，王子异才知道，原来他们是在开电话会，刚刚只是全盘静音了。

王子异见状，也不好继续打扰他们，合伙人既然不在，他也没有欲望泡汤。他正要跟范丞丞道晚安，范丞丞却指向池子尽头的隔断，“徐坤在那边呢，要不然你陪他吧，我怕他又生我气。”

蔡徐坤似乎是睡了，他靠在池边，身边还浮着一个托盘。王子异不忍打扰他，正打算离开，那人就醒了。先是惊讶地叫到他怎么在，随后又抬臂招呼他到身边一起喝酒。王子异这才意识到刚刚进来时空气里那股香甜是来自酒味，味道如此之浓，王子异不禁皱眉。

蔡徐坤趴在池边，王子异下池后，他问王子异什么时候来的，怎么都没跟他们说。王子异反问他喝了多少。他身后去拿盘子里的酒壶，感觉已经空了。蔡徐坤却说没有太多，只是有点上头。他说话有些口齿不清，表情初现憨态，但意识却是清醒的。他靠在王子异肩上，问他刚刚看到外面那两人惊不惊讶？王子异没回答，蔡徐坤又自顾自说：“我也懒得管是真工作还是假偷情，单是追到这里来，我为他拍手称绝。”

他可不像真的在夸奖别人，王子异捏了捏蔡徐坤的后颈，说：“既然这么不高兴，为什么不跟范丞丞直说？”

蔡徐坤没回答他，嘴唇贴在王子异耳边问：“打个赌，他们两个人会不会坐不住？”

王子异不回话，蔡徐坤伸手去握王子异的腿间的活物，那里不一会儿就硬了起来，蔡徐坤比了个嘘，“你不能叫。”

不等王子异阻止他，蔡徐坤就沉下了水，不等王子异反应过来，王子异那里就被包裹进了一个温凉的空间，不等他惊讶完，蔡徐坤又出来了。他脸胀得通红，扶着王子异奋力喘息。他跟王子异一样，不会游泳，也不懂闭气，水下的情趣，真是无福消受。他气还没顺过来，就被王子异放开了，蔡徐坤看向那人，就见王子异眉头紧锁，维持着尚且温和的语气对他说：“徐坤，不要在这里疯。”

蔡徐坤一听，即刻笑没了眼，他重新搂住王子异，双臂缠在他脖子上，跟王子异打赌，赌范丞丞想不到他们在做什么。王子异不想跟蔡徐坤胡闹，背着范丞丞做爱就算了，这会儿几乎是当着那人的面。范丞丞也不是故意让那位来的，蔡徐坤何必如此……

算了，他就是这种睚眦必报的性格。

王子异放弃企图劝动蔡徐坤的无用功。他干脆固定了蔡徐坤的腰，坚持对方之间隔出距离，与蔡徐坤说理，“我们这样他们会发现。声音很大。”

“不会，他们在开电话会。”蔡徐坤坚持，他腾出一只手，抚摸着王子异已经立起的性器，踮起脚，把龟头夹在两腿间，催促道：“动一动。”

王子异摒神听了会儿，确定那边的音量后，才顺着蔡徐坤的意思，将人微微抱起，随后开始挺腰，顶进了蔡徐坤的穴口，却只入小半截头。蔡徐坤仰着脖子，想要吸更多，他想沉腰，王子异却不让。对方掐着他的腰，维持着自己的节奏，弄得蔡徐坤红了眼，才将那蘑菇头全部插进蔡徐坤的穴里。

蔡徐坤那儿几天不用，又紧又润，夹得王子异有些不舒服。王子异拍了拍蔡徐坤的屁股，示意他放松，蔡徐坤深吸了几口气，只觉得下面又酸又涨，王子异把水都撞进去了，烫得他头皮发麻。他是这样认为的，但王子异却觉得积在结合处的水都是蔡徐坤的。他边插，边去亲吻蔡徐坤的脖颈。王子异注意着力道，不在蔡徐坤身上留下痕迹，蔡徐坤却不识趣，攀着王子异的手刮着他的背，又故意挺起胸，要王子异咬他的乳尖。

他声音细小，尾音里都是娇喘和情欲，命令不像命令，请求不像请求，骄横极了。

王子异也无意为难他，一边慢慢抽插，一边咬住他的乳尖，将粉色的乳尖吸得红肿起来。蔡徐坤觉得疼了，他便去吸整块乳肉，大力得像是要啜出东西。

蔡徐坤爽得全身颤抖，双手紧抱着王子异的脖颈，上下两处轮番攻击，很快让他意乱情迷。他止不住叫声，只能咬着唇。王子异将他放在池水中的一块巨石上，那里光滑平整，本是个景观的喷池，中心处有个小口，涓涓冒着池水。

蔡徐坤的背正好压在那儿，王子异卸下他的手，让他把嘴捂好，他继续伏在蔡徐坤身上，咬他的胸，身下则是就着蔡徐坤流出来的水，用粗大骇人的阴茎强势占有着蔡徐坤的甬道，将那片已被他占领过的疆域，再次染上自己的气息。

两人的身体契合，蔡徐坤的高潮来得快，他晕晕乎乎的，被王子异压着身子，哆嗦着潮喷。嘴里的呜呜声被堵在王子异的肩膀里，等松开时，唇齿之间拉牵扯着淫糜的银丝。蔡徐坤畅快了，王子异还硬着，但他不打算在这里继续了。他抽出了性器，扶着全身无力的蔡徐坤回到岸边。他先上岸，换上衣服，又去捞水下的蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤搂着他，不愿动，他每次高潮完就会这样，这会儿喝了酒，还是在如此湿热的环境，自然反应更甚。蔡徐坤凑在他耳边说自己起不来，王子异硬是将人搂起，半扶半抱，带人走了出去。范丞丞还在烦面前的文件，朱正廷已从正对面坐到他身边，两人靠得近。蔡徐坤不愿看他们，王子异说蔡徐坤喝多了，自己先带他去休息。

范丞丞无暇顾及他们，摆摆手说晚安，又回到了那个讨论不出答案，各部门拉锯的会议里。

汤池到房间有段距离，走廊与院外相通，靠吊顶处的三排取暖灯保证温度。但若遇到山里降温，管家都会询问住宿的客人是否愿意拉上木门。显然，范丞丞他们没提出这个要求。

夜风徐徐，吹得王子异精神。他倒不觉得冷，除了取暖灯，他怀里还有个滚烫的蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤也被风吹醒了，他不再依靠王子异，但还是需要对方领路，被他牵着走。两人走到房间前的交叉路口，左边是他与合伙人的，右边则通往他借给范丞丞和蔡徐坤那个房间。王子异要带蔡徐坤向右走，蔡徐坤却像突然醒了般站定在原地。王子异发现后，无奈地问：“别告诉我你这会儿要回市区。”

蔡徐坤不回应，却也不动作，维持着刚刚的姿势，站在路中间。王子异等了一会儿，见蔡徐坤还是不说话，凑近问他怎么了。蔡徐坤让王子异背过身，王子异不明所以，但还是照他的话做了。很快，熟悉的热源重新靠近，蔡徐坤贴着他的背，搂着他的腰，“回你那边。”

王子异微微挑了挑眉，深吸一口气后仰起头，闭了闭眼问：“不怕丞丞发现？”

“我们都走了，你觉得那两人还不做点什么？”蔡徐坤将重量都放在了王子异身上，王子异看不到他，也安慰不到他，他轻轻握住蔡徐坤的手，是安抚，也含着些拒绝的意思，说：“都到你眼前了，你即便是发火，也是人之常情。”

“小异，你最善良。”蔡徐坤无缘无故地又夸他，王子异受不起，那人这回却强势地将手伸进他胯间，揉着那半硬的地方，硬是将它刺激得完全站起。他再次踮起脚，轻轻咬了下王子异的耳朵，“这回我要在上面。”


	19. Chapter 19

可能是为了王子异不再说任何扫兴的话，蔡徐坤先是深喉，再是骑到他身上，分开阴户，将王子异的性器缓缓吃了进去。那里才被使用不久，进入并不困难，蔡徐坤的水多，也不会有太多阻力。只是再次被填满的肿胀感，蔡徐坤回忆刚刚经历的高潮。他脑袋还昏着，都怪那两瓶清酒。

他身子是软的，速度很慢，吃也吃不痛快。肉棒在外露出了一大截，跟王子异与他散落在榻榻米上的浴袍一样，可怜寂寞。蔡徐坤撑着王子异的手，有些刻意将人禁锢的意思。王子异把他这些小心思放在心上，从善如流给他牵制，也任由蔡徐坤把握了主动权。

可蔡徐坤太娇气了，总有一段吃不进去，王子异等得不耐烦，猛地向上耸腰，蔡徐坤毫无防备地跌在了王子异身上，想爬起来，王子异却将他的双手钳在身后，另一只手扣着蔡徐坤的腰，将性器直接送进了宫口。

蔡徐坤跪不住了，王子异突如其来的攻势打乱了他的节奏，他还来不及反抗，就被王子异接连不断的顶弄操昏了头。蔡徐坤坐不住了，他奋力挣开王子异的手，随后抱住那人的脖颈，让王子异慢一些。

王子异可慢不了，他的目的就是出精，刚刚在温泉是顾及蔡徐坤，这会儿没有第三人，他还想着蔡徐坤高潮时紧缩滑嫩的甬道。他动作越来越大，颠得蔡徐坤不得不攀上他的背脊。被不断碾弄的内壁酸胀麻木，蔡徐坤下腹胀得想缩腿，腿根却只能卡在王子异腰间。

王子异晨练回房，蔡徐坤才醒。他捂着肚子喊饿，问王子异早上的菜单。王子异将客厅的文件夹放到蔡徐坤腿上，问他是在房间用还是去餐厅。他们的屋子有一个餐厅，连接两处住房之间还有一个大餐厅。蔡徐坤看了两眼菜单就把文件夹合上了，他重新躺了回去，翻了个身，靠在王子异身边，“我什么都想吃。叫上丞丞他们吧，工作一晚也累了。”

王子异的合伙人一大早就回家了，昨晚那通电话是他夫人的。想来是不满，让本还约着滑雪的合伙人天还没亮就往市区赶。王子异对吃饭地点没有要求，他看蔡徐坤一直喊饿，还担心范丞丞没起床，等准备好，大概都要十点了。就见蔡徐坤莞尔一笑，手机举到王子异面前挥了挥，“文件是还海外事业部的，他打算吃完再去睡觉。”

内容王子异没看清，却是把备注看得明白：福西西。亲近但不够亲密，虽然王子异也不知道应该备注什么，才恰当。

罢了，也不是他该管的。

范丞丞也是真饿了，不等他们去，自己就带着朱正廷来了。这间屋的餐厅是个八人桌，餐厅本身的面积比公用那个小，却也够用了。

送餐的工作人员紧随其后，推了大概辆车，蔡徐坤有气无力地问范丞丞点了什么，也不问他，他也饿呢。范丞丞讨好地凑过去说蔡徐坤喜欢吃什么他都知道，包他满意。果然，他点了蔡徐坤喜欢的清粥、馄饨，还有一碗加辣的小面。

蔡徐坤在早餐上是个彻头彻尾的中国胃，倒是王子异，早上一向清淡，鸡蛋、面包、咖啡，跟范丞丞这样的西餐肉食人群，又是大不同。

蔡徐坤先坐下了，范丞丞挨着他，身边另一个位置给了朱正廷。他将几样早餐肉分门别类摆好，蔡徐坤最喜欢的自是离他最近。范丞丞是少食多餐的典型，一顿饭吃得快，饱得也快，他吃完后，蔡徐坤就先放下筷子给他添水果。范丞丞让他别忙，蔡徐坤则轻易地把话题划了过去，问他昨天熬到了多晚。范丞丞说给他发信息的时候，自己才忙完。蔡徐坤将果盘放到范丞丞面前，说如果是那样的话，范丞丞的效率就太低了。

他说完这句话便去看坐在对面的朱正廷，对方立刻低下了了头，盯着盘子里的鸡蛋饼，好半天才敢去看面前的人。只是他抬头就看到范丞丞抓着蔡徐坤吐苦水，说蔡徐坤不帮他，跟王子异先逃了。

蔡徐坤撑着脑袋，任范丞丞撒娇，目光在朱正廷和范丞丞之间来回扫视，但就是不落实。

相较这边的暗潮汹涌，与蔡徐坤一排，却坐得有些远的王子异，却像是在一个自我隔绝的小天地。他正在看随餐一起送来的报纸，慢条斯理地用餐。突然范丞丞叫他，他好半天才给回应，范丞丞问叶然正在拍的戏什么时候杀青，四人什么时候再出去玩。

王子异喝过咖啡，想了想说：“不知道。但如果真要出去，最好去北欧，离得远，还经常收不到信号，免得你又被俗事缠身。”

说完他便起身，说吃完了，夹着报纸回了屋里。范丞丞听了这话，好半天才回过神，问蔡徐坤，“子异是不是不高兴了？”蔡徐坤笑了笑，说：“他开玩笑的。”

范丞丞去补觉了，朱正廷跟着他。蔡徐坤还是留在王子异这儿，玩了一局消消乐就上楼了。

王子异正在上面看书，他昨晚就交代这边准备好的，原本就是打算这会儿看。他坐在落地窗边的单人椅上，斜对面长沙发。蔡徐坤却没有坐到沙发上，而是坐到了王子异腿边，趴在他膝盖上说：“丞丞还怕你不高兴。”

“怕我？”王子异看了眼蔡徐坤，随后又把目光移回到书本上，“他不该是怕你吗？”

蔡徐坤讪笑两声，枕着王子异的膝盖，说：“我没睡好。还想睡。”

王子异没回他的话，蔡徐坤晃了晃他的腿，王子异头也不抬，问：“还要人陪睡？丞丞呢？不是正好一起睡？”

蔡徐坤啧了声，终于起身，坐到王子异面前的茶几上，说：“那我不愿意，多不干净。”

王子异皱起眉，书也看不下去，干脆合上了，问蔡徐坤，“你想要什么？我不太懂你现在在做的事。你总有办法找到你想要的证据，既然如此，又何必继续浪费两个人的时间。”

蔡徐坤瘪了瘪嘴，没有即刻回答王子异，他撑着桌子，腿随意搭在地上，很长，小腿肚正好夹住了王子异落在地上的脚踝。

“不知道。可能我在等范丞丞跟我说分手吧。我想听听他用的是什么理由。”说完，蔡徐坤看向王子异，“你跟叶然呢？你在等什么？”

“等一个合适的机会。”王子异将书丢在一旁的矮桌上，他问蔡徐坤有没有烟，蔡徐坤转了个身，看到不远处的外套，爬过身去拿。他直接抽了两个根出来，都叼在了嘴里，点燃后，将其中一根分给了王子异。

“我一开始是很想报复的，现在又不这么想了。我觉得目前这样也不错。”

“目前怎么样？”王子异觉得蔡徐坤话里有话，蔡徐坤也没隐瞒，笑盈盈地冲王子异提议，“考不考虑和我做一段时间的炮友？”王子异眉头皱出了个明显的“川”，蔡徐坤不好意思地笑了笑，“我是出于一个挺自私的考虑，而且这个提议我也想了很久。”他顿了顿，缓缓吐出一口烟，“我现在还挺后悔跟丞丞谈的。你想，事情走到这一步，我俩分手还能好好做朋友吗？”

“那你就不怕跟我做不成朋友？”

“炮友能有什么事儿？”蔡徐坤眯着眼，瞥向王子异。一个“只谈性，不谈情”的身份确实能把情人之间的不确定一网打尽。况且他与蔡徐坤之间相交多年，彼此熟悉、信任，就蔡徐坤的角度而言，王子异确实是不可多得的好人选。但蔡徐坤未必是王子异的。他还在想那个“私生子”。

王子异不说话，蔡徐坤也不知道他在想什么。两人沉默着，直到王子异抽完烟，将烟蒂碾灭，问：“你跟丞丞什么时候分手？”

就见蔡徐坤局促地笑了笑，说：“估计要等一等。非洲的项目，我拉了他入伙。以我对他的了解，虽然分手不会受到影响，但范丞丞未必可以成功隐瞒，我算是怕了蔡赟又给我出什么难题。其次，我也需要一个稳定的对外关系，避免一些不必要的麻烦。所以我才说，现在的状态是最好的。”

王子异未置可否，而蔡徐坤可能是觉得刚刚那些话并不太体面，脸上有着难以掩饰的羞赧。他等了好一会儿，王子异也不给他明确回复。蔡徐坤面皮薄，索性当无事发生，问王子异等会儿要不要去滑雪。

王子异说好，又拿起手边的书，蔡徐坤也不自讨没趣，打算回卧室补觉，他走到一半，突然转身又问王子异，“对叶然，你有没有过不甘？”

王子异看向他，想了想，说：“有过，但追求更好的人是人之本能，没有什么好指摘的。”

蔡徐坤听过，又是一笑，“小异，你真的很善良。”


	20. Chapter 20

王子异在榕树山庄跟蔡徐坤和范丞丞滑了两天雪，期间，蔡徐坤没有再问过王子异那个提议，王子异也索性将其抛之脑后。

假期一结束，又要开始忙碌一周之后的非洲行了。他们这次去主要是谈项目落地，目的明确，人员众多。王子异是领队，牵头三家企业，即便都是熟悉的人，也都不可掉以轻心。他的身份在进行前期牵线时再好不过，但到了争夺利益点的谈判阶段，又是敏感非常。

接触了一两次，亨元这边也不想他做主导了，董事长提议换一个项目经验也十分丰富的副总裁顶替王子异在谈判桌上的位置。王子异一听正好，资料移交得飞快，搞得别人哭笑不得。他这事儿没告诉蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤是进了会议室才知道的。他当即黑了脸，柳亚南赶忙叫了暂停，提出延迟20分钟。

王子异正要出门，就被风急火燎的蔡徐坤堵在门口。蔡徐坤问他怎么不参加谈判了，王子异说董事长觉得他不太合适，就将他换下来了。蔡徐坤瞬间火了，转身就往外面走。王子异被他弄得莫名其妙，不过几秒立马回过神，赶忙追了出去，问蔡徐坤去干嘛。蔡徐坤说找人算账，他身边的柳亚南已经打通了董秘的电话。

“诶。”王子异收起柳亚南的手机，又把蔡徐坤带回了办公室，问他怎么想的。蔡徐坤最看不惯王子异这副无欲无求的样子，反问他是怎么想的。这么大的项目，联合三家资本，说不让他谈就不让他谈了，王子异这是不是有点儿大方过头了？！

王子异想也是这个原因，蔡徐坤维亲护短，这样的项目若真走他们集团的流程，估计也不会找到亨元，市场上与亨元类似的投资机构不少。尤其是做非洲这块，蛋糕很大，吃得人也多，因此找亨元确实也是看在王子异的面子。

王子异见蔡徐坤在气头上，也不与他讲道理，问他还这么关心自己的业绩，蔡徐坤白了他一眼，说他傻了吧唧的，被人卖了还给人数钱。他指着王子异桌上那一堆文件，“你准备这些干嘛，都那个什么副总裁去弄好了。我们不投了！”

“诶诶。”王子异真是受不了蔡徐坤这暴脾气，袁青青懂事的已将门关上了，王子异将蔡徐坤引到沙发上坐下，给他递去了瓶气泡水。他坐在茶几上，与他面对面，说：“项目还是我牵头，但合作谈判我不参与，你看，你在，昌嵘的人在，我坐在那里确实很不合适。”蔡徐坤懒得看他，本要喝水，结果瓶盖角度不对，拧不动，被王子异接手，拧开了给他，还伏低做小求了句，“新年第一单，还请蔡老板赏我饭吃。”

蔡徐坤板着脸，把水喝了后才不情不愿地问：“下周你还去吗？”

“当然，他只负责合作谈判，具体落地肯定还是我。”王子异为让他放心，又保证，“项目也是我的，你也放心，我肯定不会让它出问题。”

蔡徐坤静下心来想了一想，把王子异换成一个外人，他们三方的谈判才有得谈。否则不论是昌嵘看他，还是自己对他，都不会下狠手。他们这边谈完，袁青青也敲门了，说时间到了，蔡徐坤需要回会议室。蔡徐坤还是有点不高兴，王子异问他中午想吃什么，他先去订位。蔡徐坤摆了摆手，没兴趣，“好位子早被订没了，你也太没诚意了。”

王子异送走蔡徐坤，回到办公室，让袁青青叫项目组的负责人来开会。结果那边正在开小会，请王子异等五分钟。袁青青也没在出去，留在王子异办公室，与他整理资料。柳亚南给她发信息，说会议顺利开始，外加一个哭哭的表情。袁青青觉得有趣，不自觉笑出声，王子异看向她，袁青青道：“小蔡总真讲义气。”

王子异听后也笑了，“瞎折腾。”

“您这回去得时间长，得打疫苗，否则崔老师要担心的。”袁青青是在成为王子异助理的一年后开始处理一些他家里的事情，自然也就见到了崔瑶。她一直没太能找到一个合适的称呼，叫王夫人过于疏远，叫阿姨又过于亲近，后来也是机缘巧合了解到崔瑶还有部分工作是公益演讲，也就顺理成章地称呼她为老师了。

亨元外派东南亚和非洲的员工都会统一组织疫苗注射，王子异是去了太多次，已经有些松散了，如果是短途他基本都浪费这个时间，老是拿家庭医生那套疫苗也不能多打的词搪塞这件事。不过这回他要去一个月，时间太长了，不打针真说不过去。袁青青直接帮他安排了医生上门，就是明天，需要王子异的就是注射前24小时不饮酒，后24小时注意饮食罢了。

王子异自知是逃不过，也就只能听话。

不需要管谈判后，王子异也轻松。他一下午都在跟自己项目组的讨论，他们结束时，谈判那边也结束了。蔡徐坤累得够呛，也不管是不是有人还在王子异的办公室，直接推门而入，然后钻进休息室里睡觉。

王子异的组员们被突然冲进来的这个人弄得一愣一愣，王子异早已习惯，招呼他们自己去选个地方吃饭，餐费由他来报销。他们走了，袁青青问王子异如何用餐，王子异说等蔡徐坤，让她把办公室整理一下，主要是一些要带去非洲的资料和文件。

王子异进到休息室，蔡徐坤已经裹进被子里了，王子异坐到床边，问他谈判进度。蔡徐坤露出一双眼，凶巴巴地问：“你谁啊，你在谈判桌上吗？信息能给你知道吗？”

王子异不知道他遇到了什么，一张口就是弹药，他也没别的意思，就是想知道明天蔡徐坤来不来，干脆一起把针打了。蔡徐坤却说他胆小，打针都要陪。王子异以为他是同意了，不想蔡徐坤却说：“我明天晚上有应酬，要喝酒，烦死了。”他说完又用被子蒙住了头，说：“医生到了你告诉我，我正好拿这个理由不喝了。”

也不知道是真的太累，还是王子异这儿太舒服，本来只想小憩的蔡徐坤一觉睡到了半夜。休息室的窗帘密不透光，蔡徐坤一时难以分辨自己身处何处。等他好不容易摸到手机，打开床头灯，才想起来自己是在王子异这儿。王子异正在外面看书，蔡徐坤说他有闲情逸致，王子异瞥了他一眼，说：“也不知道是谁鸠占鹊巢。”如果不是蔡徐坤，他哪里需要在公司熬夜。说完他还打了个哈欠，这才引得蔡徐坤几分歉意。蔡徐坤一觉错过了晚饭，这会儿肚子饿得咕咕叫。王子异是没有吃晚饭的习惯，他可不行。只是看对方困倦，又不好拉着人一起去吃路边摊。倒是王子异先问他饿不饿，蔡徐坤说饿，回去阿姨也休息了，他还没想到要吃什么。

他没想到王子异从柜子里拿出了一盒泡面，抛到蔡徐坤怀里，“饿了吃这个。”蔡徐坤愣了半晌，大呼伪健康啊伪健康。

蔡徐坤还是没等到回家就把那盒泡面给吃了，他挺多年没吃这些方便食品了，一来家里有阿姨，二来也是基于国内外卖服务发达，没有必要。现在的方便食品跟过去的比已演化得复杂精细了许多。打着低油、低卡、非油炸的概念，恨不得把泡面包装成绿色食品。王子异拿的是亨元投资的一个品牌。那会儿他们就预测了方便食品的高端趋势，这个创始人与他们一个总裁相识，王子异去听过他们的路演，在决议上给了赞同票。只不过他还是不太喜欢这种食物，总觉得怎么做都不会太健康。过去不想，现在也不好。就是蔡徐坤有些烦人，吃得香，视觉嗅觉听觉三感冲击着王子异的神经，还故意将碗举到王子异面前问他吃不吃。王子异忍住拒绝，蔡徐坤只当他真不想，瘪了瘪嘴，又问他刚刚在看什么书。

王子异将书递给蔡徐坤，光是血红的封面就震得蔡徐坤一个激灵。他无心细读，只问王子异是将什么内容，王子异说刚果种族灭绝。

光着六个字蔡徐坤就没有继续看下去的欲望，王子异说书写得不错，给蔡徐坤推荐，蔡徐坤连忙拒绝。似乎学生时代起王子异就喜欢读些乱七八糟的书，只不过那会儿是文学，现在的人文。见蔡徐坤没兴趣，王子异也不强行推销。他重新坐回位子上，翻开刚刚中断的那页，而蔡徐坤则像个小松鼠一样，吸溜吸溜吃着面。

两人相隔不远，互不打扰，在这泛着昏黄灯光的办公室，倒显出一种别致的和谐。


	21. Chapter 21

他们一行人于1月初浩浩荡荡地到达了格拉斯，由于前期已有一些地方官员和机构的见面，此刻又是药厂和资本双参与，项目推进得十分顺利。中间只有一个小插曲，就是给蔡徐坤最初商机启发的那个中国团队，被王子异从被投资对象，降级到了技术供应商。

对方自然是不同意，王子异的态度坦然并坚决，他给了合作的机会，对方可以不接受，但很快他们就会被迫退出格拉斯的在线医疗市场。将近三年的地方市场深耕和商业模式的探寻在资金、政府、工会等资源面前显得浅薄并且不堪一击，王子异的话并非危言耸听，团队在一番商讨后，只得接受。他们中有一人感慨，还好对方给的价格合适，否则这三年真是白干了。

在王子异拜访过驻尼大使后，参赞参加了这家在线医疗服务公司的开业仪式。之前项目组的负责人会留在格拉斯至少一年，帮助业务走向正轨。一切都被井井有条地安排妥当，原本预计春节前才能回家的计划，也在不知不觉地被提前了。

虽说是“跟随学习”，但蔡徐坤并无法从王子异身上真正偷师些什么。他不是一个初入职场的菜鸟，行事方式、思考角度、专业判断等客观指标他都做得很好，他与王子异之间的差距在于特定族群和人群上的人际关系。他说过要去动蔡赟的蛋糕，可真要他自己去打造刀叉，蔡徐坤又萌生出些许退意。同时这也与他的行事风格不符：他想来遵从让专业的人干专业的事。只是王子异的能力大大高于这个“专业的人”的范畴，给蔡徐坤展示了一套无人可及的标准，让蔡徐坤更难在日后找到一个自认合格的操盘手。

不过项目得以以各方支持落地，也算是这几个月来的给蔡徐坤来回中尼多次的最好结果。他们住的还是上回那家靠海的酒店，海风徐徐，但这回蔡徐坤心里踏实多了。

王子异还没回来，据说是去见当地的朋友，他邀了蔡徐坤一起，蔡徐坤觉得没意思便没去。不过好在他没去，否则这顿饭可能就吃得不那么坦诚了。饭桌上有三位当地的朋友，分别是他们所住的海边酒店的董事、当地三代的华人钢铁世家和尼境内三家药厂的主要投资人，以及他们这次团队里昌嵘集团和昌嵘药业的人员，挂在包厢的电视上则是远在海另一边的崔瑶。这哪里是一顿饭，分明是一次蓄谋已久的埋伏。

只是王子异不明白怎么崔瑶突然又支持起他在非洲发展了，他之前一直因为总在这边，跟崔瑶之间有过不愉快。他是可以理解崔瑶的，昌嵘的触角广，亨元在发达国家也有项目，但他偏偏选择这个大陆。遥远不说，还贫瘠，即便现在全世界都看好，那发展也是后几十年的事情，王子异如今的努力，大部分都只是为后人做嫁衣。

这属于观念上的差异，王子异也不愿意把自己的想法强加给母亲，母子两人就这件事交流得很少，他也不懂崔瑶怎么就突然改变了想法。

这次饭局上的人员在王子异粗看之时心中已有了一些想法，崔瑶的电话接入也印证了他的猜测。昌嵘药业要落地尼日利亚。先前欧洲部做过考察，后来决定不在这里投资建厂。这也是长达数月的项目评估，尼方官员十分配合和积极，结果却不尽人意。这回投资方改为了昌嵘药业的中国和印度部，王子异扬了扬眉，这样看来一切势在必行。药品国产化对于地方而言，不仅是医疗体系的后盾，也是国民健康的保障。整个非洲都在经受瘟疫、艾滋、疟疾之苦，这些早已被人类寻找到治愈之法的疾病已外人无法相信的传染率这片大陆盛行。而健康的社区可输送的则是源源不绝的青壮年，这对于任何产业投资而言都是至关重要的。王子异猜，这也是崔瑶松口的原因。

他们这顿饭吃到了很晚，基本都是海鲜，虽然这会儿是海禁时期，但中国人的饭店总能拿到优质鲜美的材料。但即便如此，王子异还是克制地没有吃太多。他回到房间，蔡徐坤已经睡了。可能是自己的危言耸听将蔡徐坤吓到了，蔡徐坤不愿意一个人住一间房，于是这回王子异让袁青青预留的是双床套间。王子异在客厅的卫生间洗漱完毕之后才回卧室，他轻手轻脚的，上床前检查了蔡徐坤的被子，见是好好的，则放心钻进了被窝。

他没吃多少东西，但被迫喝了一些酒。胃里不舒服，嗓子也烧得慌。南非的红酒后劲很大，酒又很有自己的特色，过于壮实，王子异一般都不会喝太多，今天也是例外。回来的路上都还好，洗澡时也没有感觉太不适，倒是一沾枕头，脑袋开始发重，像注了铅，一直往下坠。他有些难受，想喝水，却又很难起身，索性算了，任凭嘴巴干涩，想自己反正一会儿就能睡着。谁想到他不仅没睡到，胃还开始造反，绞得他生疼。王子异难受极了，不得已，只能蜷起身体。

他可能都没有意识到自己呼吸的粗重程度，在无法忍受时，一只温热的手敷上了他的脸，“子异，不舒服吗？你脸上都是虚汗。”

王子异这才睁开眼，黑暗中只能勉强认出面前的人影，他缩起脑袋，断断续续地说没事。那人却不依不饶地要掀王子异的被子，看他的情况，王子异不肯，两人僵持着，最后以王子异说想喝水暂时结束。

水很快来了，温的，王子异喝了一口，冲淡了嘴里的苦涩感，但他却喝不下第二口。头实在疼。那人还在问他哪里难受，王子异听得太烦了，干脆展手，将他压在自己胸口，用那人的体温温暖住自己的胃。

“喝多了。明天就好了。别吵。”

可能是被这样一闹，王子异的注意力也不再在身体的不适上，胃部的抽搐程度也不想刚刚那么明显了，他的脑袋依旧很重，却不失衡，身上也有一个重量，还是热源，温暖着他，无比舒适。

王子异醒来时发现蔡徐坤被自己环在怀中，两人挤在一张并不小的单人床，压着床边，睡了一夜。不知道是不是前一晚吃了生蚝的原因，王子异今早的反应相较往常都要大。那里紧紧抵在蔡徐坤的臀缝，妄图挤进他的睡裤里。王子异很尴尬，也不好意思给蔡徐坤发现，于是只能屏着呼吸，缓缓将身体从蔡徐坤身后移开。待下床后，王子异落荒而逃似的钻进浴室，以至于忽略了床上那人微微睁开的，又迅速紧闭的一只眼。


	22. Chapter 22

蔡徐坤因困肚饥，他向来豪迈，点的东西满满当当的摆在四人餐桌。可能因为董事是中国人，酒店的粤菜做得非常不错，尤其是点心，与老茶楼有得一拼，卖相绝佳，气味诱人，可惜王子异无福消受，只能就着面前碗白粥，消磨这份寡淡的早餐时光。

他们此行的任务圆满结束，王子异已经开始计划归程的时间，反观蔡徐坤，似乎并没有离开的意思。袁青青那边已经发来了几个航班的时间，就等王子异确认，蔡徐坤则坐在阳台吹海风，惬意地享受着拉各斯湾的阳光。王子异不确定蔡徐坤是否要与他一同回国，刚拉开玻璃门，就见蔡徐坤在躺椅上呼呼大睡。

他穿着浴袍，手边是一杯橙汁气泡水，与脚下的碧蓝的大海和一望无际的天空融成了一张怡然自得的画。王子异不忍打扰他，他站到了蔡徐坤面前，说不出是无意还是有意地正好挡住了蔡徐坤面前的阳光。一阵海风吹过，扫过皮肤时带来阵阵凉意，蔡徐坤打了个激灵，幽幽转醒。见面前有人，他缓缓摘掉墨镜，露出稀疏的睡眼，略略惊讶道：“小异，你站在这儿干嘛呀？”

“喜欢这儿？”王子异问完，顺势向海湾的方向望去，海面上停船多，密密麻麻，呈一个又一个的白色的小点。蔡徐坤没回答，他懒懒移动了下腿，让出位置，给王子异坐。他不惯仰头看人，况且也是刚睡醒，还有些起床气。王子异刚坐定，蔡徐坤就俯身过去攀住了他，嘴里低声喃喃，“喜欢，天气好，吃得也好。”

“想多待几天？”王子异怕他滑下去，拉住他的胳膊，将人往背上又带了带。蔡徐坤平日睡回笼觉的机会少，主要也是他心口不一的时候多，嘴上总是喊累，却视睡觉为浪费，次次都不会真正实施。如果不是昨晚被自己打扰，他也不至于在这儿补觉。

王子异心怀内疚，听那人不回答，还想再问，一转头，看蔡徐坤又睡着了，这次的呼吸更重了。思及过往，王子异猜他这般放松，可能也有大事尘埃落定后的心定。他环着蔡徐坤，轻轻摇了摇那人，蔡徐坤不醒，他只好将人一把抱起，送回了床上。蔡徐坤一碰到床单就钻进了被窝，王子异笑他，蔡徐坤恩恩呀呀地应，咕哝了句，“这儿睡得踏实。”

蔡徐坤踏实，王子异却不能像他这般潇洒——他那边的琐事多，他全力投入蔡徐坤的项目后，原本负责的业务进程都交由别人跟进了。这本就不应该，若不是他能力强，客户怕是难以买账。如今这边的事情告一段落，又赶上年关这个大节点，王子异再不回去干活儿，客户可要被他弄丢了。除了公司的事，他还有昨晚会议牵连出的一堆项目，他母亲一刻都不让他清闲，昌嵘资本已有人与他接洽，希望在他回国后就可做的项目进行一个盘点性质的会谈。

王子异抚了抚额头，颇有些分身乏术。当下他也只能按照事情的轻重缓急将他们一一排序，随后吩咐袁青青订晚上飞，上午到那班航班。他刚放下手机，就感觉腰间缠上了一双手，王子异低头，见蔡徐坤靠在他腿边，问他一直在跟说话，眉头皱的那么深。他说完便撑起身，抬起手抚平王子异眉间不自觉的褶皱。

王子异扯了扯嘴角，问蔡徐坤是不是要在这儿多住几天，蔡徐坤扬了扬眉，笑道：“你什么意思？想我留下来？”

“我今晚回国，你还要住几天，我告诉青青续房。”

就见蔡徐坤敛起笑，盘腿坐到王子异身边，他问：“这么着急，国内有事？”

王子异没说话，蔡徐坤瘪了瘪嘴，胳膊搭上王子异的肩，“这么辛苦，身体吃得消吗？”王子异还是不说话，他垂着头，蔡徐坤干脆靠上他的后背，“干嘛把自己搞得那么累？”

“挺充实的。”王子异终于开口，“也就是这阵子，事情都堆在一起，之后就好了。”

蔡徐坤听后，欲言又止，王子异就是这样的性格，多说无益。就见他又转过身，跪在床上，上半身压在王子异的背上，胳膊搭在他胸前，缠住他的手臂，说：“你知道我现在在想什么？”

“嗯？”王子异被他摸得耳朵发红，蔡徐坤看出了他的心悸，专门凑近了，咬了下他的耳垂说：“酒足饭饱思淫欲，王子异，我想做爱。”

自上回榕树山庄王子异拒绝了蔡徐坤的炮友提议，两人已经近一个月没有上过床了。这期间与其说是不想，倒不如说是忙得顾不得欲望需求。这会儿不仅是酒足饭饱思淫欲了，更有长久积累下的发泄冲动。蔡徐坤没等王子异的回答，他的手顺着王子异的身体滑下，精准握住了他胯间的活物。那里这会儿已经半硬，不知道是什么时候抬的头。就听蔡徐坤一声嗤笑，“装模作样。”

不等王子异反应，蔡徐坤已如妖娆的蔓藤，将他缠上王子异，诱惑着他与自己堕入欲望的漩涡。蔡徐坤刚拉开他的裤链，就被王子异一把压下。那人撑在蔡徐坤身上，缓慢地剥开那人早已松垮下的浴袍，他里面什么都没有穿，王子异微微惊讶，蔡徐坤则直接一脚将人勾住，揽住那人的脖子说：“动作快点。”

他们之间不需要什么前戏，正题进入的快速、直白。王子异也不知道蔡徐坤什么时候弄来的套子，等他射完一次，才想起去问。蔡徐坤也在不应期，只是他是双倍高潮，脑袋昏昏沉沉，身体若不是被王子异压着，早就要会倦在一边了。他有气无力地推开王子异，拿过一旁的毛巾清理下体，刚擦干，又爬到王子异身上，“再来一次，你这回慢一点。”

王子异不喜欢在床上被命令，但对蔡徐坤总会多纵容些。他只是打了下蔡徐坤的屁股，蔡徐坤却误会了他的意思，拿过套子，转过身，打算帮他套上自己再坐上去。王子异一开始没没反应过来，等意识到时，蔡徐坤已经在他面前开始摆腰扭臀。这个角度去看，他屁股上的肉多，每次动作，肉臀都如浪花般拍打在自己腰腹，发出肉体碰撞的啪啪声。这又与自己压着他时那种声响不一样，蔡徐坤动作慢，落下的声音更闷重，也更有肉感。

他在床上还是娇气，没动一会儿就喊累了，正要转过身，却被王子异按住了肩，那人示意蔡徐坤撑住身，他则起身，压住那人的后背，一手扣着蔡徐坤的腰，一手扶着那人的肩，重新进入主宰体位。

蔡徐坤被他撞得根本趴不住，身子越俯越低，最后肩膀抵在床上，屁股翘起，嘴里咬着床下的被单，口水流了一床。王子异最后射在了他背上，蔡徐坤不高兴，一刻粘腻都等不了，抖着腿就去了浴室。

他洗澡也快，出来时，王子异还没下床。蔡徐坤去了他那张床铺，满足地叹了口气，王子异则穿着他的浴衣，做了简单清理。刚出浴室，蔡徐坤就问他的航班号，王子异问他不待了？蔡徐坤瞥他一眼，“我一个人待在这里，多没劲。”

王子异与他躺在一起，蔡徐坤自然地拽起浴衣上的带子，问他之后的安排。王子异一想到回国就头疼，懒懒回答了几句，蔡徐坤听出他不想多聊，索性也不问了。不过既然吃到了，瘾也勾起来了，他食髓知味，于是挑着王子异的下巴，问：“阿异，真的不跟我做炮友呀？”

王子异斜眼睇着他，蔡徐坤干脆坐到他对面，抱着膝盖，笑得乖巧可人，“器大活好，不用可惜。”


End file.
